


Drug You Can't Refuse

by thelittlestpurplecat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky, Come Swallowing, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Incubus Bucky, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Priest Steve, Priest Steve/Incubus Bucky, Rimming, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers Domesticating His Incubus, Top Steve, at first, just lots of sex, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His visitor was beautiful.<br/>He had dark chestnut hair that was pushed back from his face in impossibly soft, loose curls. His visitor had smokey eyes, and delicate gold chains adorning his gorgeous, naked body, reflecting the moonlight that spilled from the high window of the church. He was everything Priest Steve Rogers hadn't expected to come wandering into his sanctuary late one October night.<br/>He was beautiful,<br/>and he wasn't human. </p><p>(A Priest!Steve/Incubus!Bucky fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Priest!Steve/Incubus!Bucky fic I wrote for Halloween (Considering it was a more supernaturally theme, I thought it would be appropriate for the season.) I plan on taking this for another few chapters depending on how the actual writing pans out.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: The amazing hobbit_hedgehog made a playlist for this fic! It's absolutely spot on, and I suggest anyone who enjoyed this fic should check it out, and give it a listen here on 8tracks ---> http://8tracks.com/hobbit-hedgehog/forgive-me-father-for-i-have-sinned  
> Thanks so much!!!

The church was always cold this time of year.

Steve could hear the cold October air funnelling around the old building, rattling the window panes as a few stray drops of moisture flicked and spit against the glass. A chill crept up through the floorboard, and the young priest pulled his jacket a little closer around his neck. The church had long since been emptied of its congregation after the evening service, and he had shed his clerics, storing them neatly, and being left with his civilian clothing; in this case, a pair of black slacks, his softest gray sweater, and a comfortable jacket.  

Steve hummed softly to himself, moving in and out of the bright patch of moonlight that spilled through the high window above the altar, illuminating the otherwise dark sanctuary. He didn’t mind being here alone, even at night. After all, his mother had loved this church, and after she'd passed, it had been this church’s members that had cared for him. It only seemed right that he give back to the place that had given him so much. So he’d become a priest, and cared for the church and congregation they way _they’d_ cared for _him._

But it was getting late. Steve was looking forward to going back to his little parsonage down the road, and getting a good night’s rest, so he returned bibles to the stacks, turned off all the other lights, and set to extinguishing the warm, flickering candles that lined the wall behind the alter.

And suddenly, a heavy, shuddering _thump_ met his ears.

Steve jerked, his heart suddenly lurching into his throat as the candle snuffer slipped from his hands, hitting, and ringing loudly on the slate floor. He whipped around, yellow-gray blotches swimming in front of his eyes from staring at the candles. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, feel his blood racing… And then after a moment, he let a breath slip his lips. Probably nothing. A door rattling from the wind. Something heavy slipping off a shelf. Probably noth-

_“Hello?”_

Instantly Steve’s heart jammed back up into his throat, his body flushing with adrenalin for the second time in as many minutes. _Lord Jesus someone was in here._ He’d thought the door had been locked- but it didn’t matter. The voice had been deep, and soft, but tinged with uncertainty, _maybe fear_ , and Steve felt his sense of duty override his initial shock.

He blinked rapidly, swallowing back the dryness in his mouth. “I’m sorry-” He began haltingly, “You startled me...I- What can I help you with?” As his eyes adjusted, Steve could begin to discern a figure lingering by the sanctuary’s front door. But as the only light in the room was from the candles, and the moonlight, none of it reached far enough to display any details.

“It’s Father Rogers...right?”

The voice was definitely male, but it seemed timid, and Steve’s mouth softened into an encouraging little smile. “Yeah, that’s me, but, call me Steve, okay? I’m off duty.” He said easily, wanting to put his visitor at ease as he stepped down to two shallow steps from the raised stage area to the floor.

“Steve…” The figure shifted beside the door, still completely cloaked in shadow, and Steve felt a little tug of unease in the pit of his stomach. Something must be wrong. He wanted to help, but the situation, and the odd atmosphere that hung around his late-night visitor made him nervous, and Steve found himself mimicking the dark figure’s subtle, rocking shift.

“Uhh…why don’t you come on over,” Steve invited, hiding his uncertainty behind a mask of warmth, and helpfulness. But Steve didn’t want to move out of the white pool of moonlight. Licking his lips, Steve tipped his chin encouragingly. “Sorry it’s kinda dark, but come sit down. We’ll talk.”

Again, the figure shifted, but this time, it slid away from the door, slipping up along the aisle, and stopped just shy of the light.

 _Shit._ Steve was really nervous now. Maybe it was just how late it was. Maybe it was the visitors startling entrance, but suddenly, Steve wasn’t sure at all he wanted him to come into the light. But helping people was what he did. This person had come to him, and Steve would be damned if he wouldn’t do all he could for him. Steve moved back to ease the point of tension that had begun to develop between the two of them, allowing him room to step into the white beam spilling from the window, and after a long moment, the figure slipped into the light.

Steve’s breath caught in his lungs.

He was _beautiful._

His visitor had dark chestnut hair that was pushed back from his face in impossibly soft, loose curls. His eyes were smoky, and deep- lips red as sin, and he was pale- _christ_ he was pale, and Steve felt a shock run up his spine as he realized he had more than just his face to go by.

He wasn’t so much _clothed,_ as _adorned._

Gold bands circled his wrists and ankles. A thin, delicate gold chain fastened around the base of his throat like a collar, other fine chains looping, and hanging off of it, some of them weighted with tiny, perfectly formed crystals. They rested against the bare skin of his chest, reflecting the moonlight. A similar chain was fastened low on his hips, accentuating his Adonis belt, the hanging chains drawing Steve’s eyes instinctively downward to where his cock rested, soft, between his thighs.

Steve felt the pit of his stomach flush with warmth, his body stirring at the sight, and frustration abruptly flashed through his mind. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? This wasn’t the time- this was- he wasn’t sure. A problem maybe, but certainly not the time to be aroused. He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly, still shocked by his visitor’s appearance. His mouth was oddly wet, his heart a little too fast inside his chest. “Uh- You’re- Are you alright? Let me get you something-” He blurted abruptly, and those sinful, red lips turned up in a little smile, the young man’s eyes lifting shyly to his. The sight almost made Steve light-head. _God- he was fucking sick._ “H-Here-” Steve faltered, slipping off his jacket and offering it to him, knowing it wouldn’t solve the problem, but his mind was too scattered to think of where he might get a pair of pants, or even a _sheet_ for heaven’s sake. He tried to keep his eyes firmly above the waist.

The young man received the jacket with that same soft, shy little smile that made Steve’s stomach turn hot with lust. He ran his perfect, smooth hands over it, his lashes lowered against his cheeks, before he shifted it around and draped it over his shoulders, leaving it open- leaving that gorgeous sweep of his pale chest visible, the crystal and gold glittering in the white light. He hadn’t said a word.

“Are you alright?” Steve pressed again, worry warring for dominance over the _deeply_ inappropriate arousal that flooded his chest and stomach. The kid looked like he’d escaped from some kind of cult ritual- and honestly, Steve couldn’t think of any other reason a young man like him would be coming into a dark church, undressed, and adorned with crystals and chains. October was waning, and freaky shit had been known to happen when people played around with things they knew nothing about. _People got hurt._ But his visitor, aside from some timidity, didn’t seem distressed. He didn’t seem like he’d been subjected to anything against his will and had gotten free. His calm rocked the only theory Steve had.

Absently feeling at the sleeve of Steve’s jacket, the young man looked up at him from under those heavy, smokey lids, his wet lips parting softly. “I’m fine,” He said softly, smiling faintly up at him. “Thank you…It’s cold outside.”

The conversation was a little too casual for Steve’s comfort. The weirder things felt, the more relaxed his visitor seemed. He must have noticed his expression- the deer in headlights look- the discomfort, confusion, and unease, because he jumped tracks with a delicate smile.

“I’m Bucky.”

_“Oh-”_

Steve felt stupid. _What was he supposed to say?_ What was he supposed to do when a gorgeous young man wandered into his church completely naked and introduced himself. He was floundering, but instincts drove his next movement. He held out his hand with a shaky attempt at a smile. “Hey- Bucky... _Steve_.”

Bucky eased forward, that soft little smile phasing into something else- something Steve couldn’t place. “I know.” He said lowly, his fingers folding into Steve’s and he startled at how cold they were. This kid must have been outside a long time.

“You’re freezing-” Steve broke out, his voice strengthening as concern overrode his unease, and his eyes snapped away from his hand, darting up to his eyes. “Let me get you something- I’ll just-”

 _“No-”_ Bucky said shortly, his eyes flashing up, grip tightening on his hand, and when Steve faltered, he let his hold ease. “No…” He said again, but his voice had softened, his eyes dropping away, before the tiny shift Steve had felt in his personality abruptly cracked wide. The timid uncertainly stripped away, Bucky’s eyes dragging long, and slow up Steve’s body, his wet, pink tongue sliding over the plush swell of his lower lip. “Don’t bother on my account…” He breathed, his voice suddenly thick, his hand guiding Steve’s under the jacket, bringing it to press flat against his ribs. “I don’t need much.”

Steve jerked in alarm, but his hand felt fused against his cold, bare ribs- like a freezer burn, and for a moment, Steve panicked, until a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _He didn’t want to move it._

Bucky eased in, his tongue still playing just behind his teeth, his breath escaping him in a low sigh as his free hand slid indulgently down Steve’s chest, feeling the ridges of his pecs and abs under the soft sweater. “Reverend…” He breathed appreciatively, closing the distance between them, Steve still frozen in place. His finger traced at the hem of his sweater, and Steve let slip an embarrassing sigh.

_Something was off._

He found his hand sliding through Bucky’s hair.

_This- this wasn’t right-_

Bucky shivered, letting Steve draw his inviting mouth close, letting their breath mingle between them.

_What was happening to him?_

As if he’d been burned, Steve _lurched_ back, his heel catching on the shallow step behind him and he toppled back, the room echoing loudly as his elbows struck the stage.

Bucky was on him in a moment- silky- catlike- shedding Steve’s jacket with an easy shug and sliding his body along his, lashes lowered, lips parted. And it was all Steve could do not to drag him into a filthy, wet kiss.

 _“What are you doing to me-”_ He gasped raggedly, his head spinning, body throbbing with lust. _God-_ he wanted- _needed_ to touch him. He needed it like he needed air, but it wasn’t right- this whole situation was off and Steve’s mind clung to reason regardless of how much he wanted to ravish the beautiful young man until he fell to pieces under his hands. 

But Bucky was persistent. He moved close, his lips grazing Steve’s, cold hands dragging over his body as he rocked his hardening cock against the front of Steve’s slacks. “Come on Steve…” He whispered, his breath hot on his mouth, voice low, and sultry, and Steve felt his stomach swoop with desperate arousal. But the more desperate he felt, the more Steve _knew_ something was _very_ wrong with him. The more he wanted, the more he knew he had to stop. Bucky’s mouth dragged up the front of his throat, mouthing at his pulse point before moving to hover over his lips, easing close to seal them together.

Abruptly, Steve _shoved_ him back, breaking the throbbing point of tension between their barely separated lips. But he’d seen how fast Bucky had reacted the first time he’d pushed away, and he knew this time he had to maintain his advantage. Instead of shoving him and trying to roll away, Steve hauled Bucky off of him, but grabbed his wrists in an iron grip, rolling them over and pinning him to the ground. He held him down, panting, his body screaming to touch, and stroke, and feel the body below him, but Steve clenched his teeth and shoved the urge back.

 _“What_ are you _doing_ to me.” Steve snarled, his gaze like ice on the breathless, wide-eyed figure below him. For a moment, the stranger just gaped, his sinful red lips rounded in a silent gasp, his chest heaving below him, and it was the most achingly arousing sight Steve had ever laid eyes on his entire life. But then- that just what he wanted, wasn’t it?

His patience snapped. Steve gripped his wrists tighter, pressing the gold band painfully into his skin, and the stranger’s expression flashed with pain. “ _Tell me.”_ He snapped, for just a moment, feeling the hot, burning lust ease as the figure lost his focus. And then Steve knew for sure. He didn’t know how- or what was happening in this fucked up world- but he was doing _something_ to him, and he wanted it to stop.

“You’re _hurting_ me.” Bucky snapped, his eyes suddenly flashing with irritation and anger, his hips bucking in a completely non-sexual sense as he tried to unseat Steve with little success. But as he lost his focus, Steve felt his control wavering, and he gripped tighter.

“Tell me what you’re doing to me, and I’ll stop.”

“I don’t normally say this- _but get the fuck off of me_ -”

Steve bore down harder, and Bucky caved. He jerked his hips underneath him, wrenching violently for just a moment longer before going suddenly limp, a frustrated snarl escaping his bared teeth. Steve caught his breath. Slowly, Bucky flexed his fingers, blinking once or twice before turning his gaze up to Steve, and evenly meeting his gaze. The church fell silent around them, the air tense, and heavy. Steve could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel Bucky’s chest rising and falling under his hips. He was staring at him.

As subtly as a thin cloud passing over the moon, Bucky’s features phased. The change wasn’t extreme, in fact, a part of Steve wasn’t even sure it had happened, but suddenly, he knew for certain that the thing underneath him _wasn't_  human.

His fair skin was all but white, and there was something unnatural in his eyes, in the set of his cheekbones, and a slight, sharp skew in his teeth. The texture of his skin changed under Steve’s hands. He was still beautiful. _Hauntingly_ beautiful, but it was eerier now. More striking. And Steve felt a familiar tug of heat in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re-” Steve faltered, his grip on his wrists loosening, and he didn’t startle as the stunning creature eased his wrists free, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. And suddenly, everything made sense. The unnatural appearance, the uncontrollable lust. He knew what he _was,_ and what he’d _done,_ and Steve felt his breath leave his lungs.

_“You’re an incubus.”_

“Guilty,” Bucky purred in a low tone, and Steve felt the heat in his stomach bubbling up, and his gaze hardened.

“Stop that. _Now.”_ He snapped, and Bucky blinked, staring at Steve for a moment, letting him squirm for just a second before his influence dropped, and Steve felt the desperation fade. His eyes dropped closed, a raw huff escaping his lips. This was surreal- Accepting the supernatural was in Steve’s job description, but it didn’t mean he’d even thought it would actually happen- and not an _incubus-_ not a demon of lust. This creature had flicked his head into a tailspin faster than he knew how to react to, and a part of Steve was torn with conflict. Because the most unsettling thing was- even without the incubus’s influence, _Steve wasn’t sure he didn’t want him._

Steve felt cold hands coming to rest on his thighs, but the intent was different. It wasn’t creeping- sliding- his hands just...rested there, waiting for the gentle pressure, and chill to call Steve’s attention to him. Slowly, Steve blinked his eyes open, meeting Bucky’s gaze as he looked up at him, his normally baffling, mischievous gaze suddenly level, and serious.

Once his eyes turned down to him, Bucky gently rubbed his hands over his thighs, massaging gently back and forth as a little smile lifted his mouth. “I can make this good for you…” He offered softly, a little bit of that tentative softness slipping back into his tone, even though Steve didn’t know how much of it was an act. He squeezed his muscular thighs gently, his stomach muscles tightening as he used his core to shift himself into a sitting position, and suddenly, Steve was less pinning him, as sitting in his lap. “You said yourself...you’re off duty…” He coaxed gently, easing in until Steve could feel his breath on his lips. “You’re _allowed_ to feel good Steve... _you’re allowed to want this…”_

Steve managed a weird little sound that was somewhere between a laugh, and a scoff, one corner of his mouth turning up sarcastically. “That’s _rich_ coming from a demon of lust.” He snorted, feeling defensive, but because he had been taken by surprise, or because Bucky was right, he didn’t know. The gentle rubbing resumed.

“Point taken,” Bucky said easily, “But I _feed_ off of what people want- _manifest_ based on what people want...my guess is, you’ve probably got a thing for feisty brunet’s, huh, Father?”

Steve’s mind flashed back to his childhood sweetheart- Peggy- to his best friend during his brief time in the army- Sam. Bucky wasn’t wrong, and Bucky... _fuck_ if he wasn’t _exactly_ what Steve looked for in a partner. He hadn’t put much thought into skin tone, or adornments, or the completely unsubtle lack of clothing, but Bucky’s eyes had a life, and depth, and mystery that dragged Steve in. His mouth was blood-red, and looked impossibly plush...he was beautiful...he was fucking gorgeous, and Steve hated that he couldn’t ignore it.

Seeing that he was right, Bucky let his hands move gently to his chest, just feeling over his sweater, playing with the soft gray knit. “My aphrodisiac only works if it has something to base off of...It amplifies and strengthens what’s already there...if there was _nothing_ in you that wanted me, it wouldn’t have affected you at all.” Steve wasn’t sure he he should feel embarrassed, or offended, but Bucky was already pressing on, shrugging his shoulders loosely as he played with Steve’s sweater. “It’s a dirty trick, I know, but it’s based on a truth.” His unnatural blue eyes lifted to his, his expression devoid of teasing, or flirting, his tone level with clear, unclouded fact. _“You want me.”_

Steve’s face colored, and for just a moment, he truly wished the wild, burning desire would flood back through his veins, so he’d have something to blame this on. But he was in complete control, which left Steve to face the uncomfortable facts that the feelings of uncertain, cautious arousal were his own.  

“I can’t do this,” He tried, but his tone lacked commitment. Bucky’s fingers played a little lower on his shirt, his mouth turning up into a little smile. “I- I really can’t” He stammered, flustered. “You’re...you’re a _demon_...I can’t fuck around with shit like this-” Steve had developed quite the vocabulary in the army, but after so much time as a priest, it had worn out of him, but a part of him had always know it was still in there. And he was damn fucking right.

Easy as blinking, the subtle abnormalities in Bucky faded, leaving only the perfectly human form; devoid of reminders of his inhumanity. “Does this make it easier?” He asked, gently looping his cold hands around the back of his neck, gently bringing their foreheads together as Steve tried desperately not to look at him.

_It did._

_It fucking did._

“Shit- _Bucky-”_ Steve said feverishly, already feeling guilty, and conflicted, his body warming at the chilly touch. A hand brushed tenderly over his jaw, and Steve felt Bucky move, the incubus shifting to wrap his arms around his neck, settling his mouth right against the flushed shell of his ear.

“I won’t make you…” He said quietly, scratching lightly through the hair at the base of his neck. “But say the word, and I promise I can make you feel good...No tricks, no nothing. _..I promise_ …This is a give and take thing...symbiotic, so to speak...” He explained as he began kissing, ever so lightly, ever so innocently against the side of his neck. The kisses were warm, and tender, and before Steve had even registered himself moving, his hands hand come to rest on Bucky’s rib. “I _need_ this…” Bucky breathed against his throat, Steve shivering as he felt just a tiny flick of his tongue against his jugular vein. “Cause the way you felt under the aphrodisiac, that’s how I feel _all the time_...I need people like you for a little relief, but you…” The low chuckle that slipped from the demon’s lips stirred an aching arousal deep in the priest’s body. _“You_ need to learn how to relax a little...let me relax you...It’s just for a little while, but... _don’t be by yourself Stevie…”_

And it suddenly hit Steve like a weight how _tired_ he was of being alone. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone, a long time since he’d had a partner, and one-night stands weren’t his style, so that had left him...isolated, in a manner of speaking. This kind of relief didn’t fall into his lap very often, but Bucky wasn’t a solution. He was a fix, like a drug, but a drug Steve didn’t think he could refuse.

_This was insane._

_God- he really shouldn’t be doing this-_

Steve leaned into the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed weakly. The incubus’s breath was hot on his neck, the contrast sharp between that and his chilly skin. He felt so good- so fucking good- Steve could feel his own cock hardening between his thighs, Bucky’s already pressing up against him. _God help him- was he really doing this?_

“Say yes…” Bucky whispered, his mouth dragging up along his jaw, moving to hover over Steve’s, his deceptive, artful fingers stroking over the pale skin of his own chest. The chains and crystals clinked alluringly, like tiny, chiming bells, as he dragged through them, drawing Steve’s eyes down his chest, stomach and hips. His hand came to rest on Steve’s lap, brushing over the hardening bulge, his eyes alight with knowing mischief. “Come on…” He whispered, a groan slipping Steve’s lips and he kneaded at the front of his slacks. “ _...Say yes…”_

Steve’s hand abrupt slid up, grabbing the side of Bucky’s jaw and drawing him into a dizzying kiss. He kissed him like it was the last decision he’d ever make, and Bucky kissed back like a victory. His cold, slender hands grabbed Steve’s face in return, shifting up into his lap, as their mouths met in a rush of teeth and tongue. Low, desperate noises echoed around the empty church, one man’s gasps and sighs of pleasure indistinguishable from the other’s. Bucky’s hips began to shift and roll over Steve’s rutting desperately against his lap, the incubus’s stomach hot with desperation, and lust.

Bucky liked his job- his purpose in life- but it was nights like these when he _really fucking loved it._

He broke the kiss with a gasp, and as Steve’s eyes dragged up his face, Bucky’s mouth split into a shit-eating grin. Like the cat that got the canary. “Is that a _yes_ Reverend Stevie?” He murmured, mixing his title, and nickname in an effortless mixture of teasing and respect, and Steve nodded breathlessly.

 _“Yeah-”_ He managed, swallowing hard. “Yeah- _yes_ …” His tongue slid out, wetting his lips as he drank him in, adjusting to the idea of what was going to happen. His other hand came up, sliding along the side of Bucky’s pale, gorgeous throat, his eyes following its path. “ _Yes_ …” He murmured lowly, suddenly leaning in and kissing up his throat.

Bucky dropped his head back with a moan, his hands dragging over the priest’s chest, his body flaring with tingles as Steve took charge. His mouth worked at his neck, hungry, and desperate, his wide, strong hands guiding Bucky’s head easily from side to side to expose more of his skin for him to kiss. He could feel bruises blossoming on his throat, Steve’s teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh, and Bucky moaned aloud.

This was gonna be fun.

“How do you want me?” Bucky whispered, stifling the urge to yank Steve’s soft gray sweater off of his gorgeous body. After all, he might want to take him clothed.

Steve hummed distractedly, the vibrations sending shivers through Bucky’s body. He was absorbed in kissing, and sucking at his throat; nibbling the pale flesh, and turning it to delicate shades of purple, and pink. His right hand strayed from his jaw, dragging over the light chains and crystals, and jewels that adorned his body. Another shiver spilled down the demon’s spine as he trailed his fingers over his thighs, and cock, running his hand lightly over it and feeling it’s shape, and length, and size. His grip curled around it and Bucky bit back a whimper of need.

“Turn over-”

The command was low, and husky, and dripping with need, and Bucky rushed to comply. He slid off Steve’s lap, shifting over until he was on his hands and knees, wide eyes fixed over his shoulder, staring at the expression on Steve’s face.

He still looked a little shocked, a little uncertain, but as his tongue slide out to wet his lips, Bucky could see the lust in his eyes. He liked the look on his face. It was open, and raw, and honest; unimpeded by the aphrodisiac, or anything like it. And it turned out, Bucky liked that better. He liked the way Steve bit his lip, and the way it drew the color to the surface. He liked the cautious appreciation on his face as he drank in the sight of the gorgeous body below him. Slowly, Bucky dipped his spine, smooth, and silky, watching with pleasure as Steve’s mouth dropped. If he was gonna look, he might as well give him something good to look at.

“You’re allowed to touch.” Bucky breathed softly, his plush lips parted invitingly as he eased his hips back to press his ass flush against Steve’s crotch. The other man’s breath hitched in his lungs, and a satisfied smirk tugged at Bucky’s mouth when he felt Steve’s strong, hot hands frame his narrow waist.

 _“God…”_ He whispered, running one hand down his spine, familiarizing himself with the curve of his body, with the firm slope of his ass, and the slim, muscular lines of his thighs. He dragged his fingers through his chestnut locks, and traced over the chains adorning his body as Bucky’s breath  began to come harder underneath him. He was beginning to tremble with need, his body coiled tighter than a spring- waiting- waiting for Steve to give him something more than the gentle, adoring strokes over his body. He fucking _loved_ the way he was touching him. It felt so gentle- so sincere, and honest- and so different from anything he’d ever felt before, but he needed more. He needed _Steve._

But Steve wasn’t rushing. He couldn’t. It was already almost too much, and if he threw himself in head first he knew he’d regret it- possible more than he ultimately would already. He wanted to learn every inch of Bucky’s beautiful body- too feel it- stroke, or kiss it. He wanted to lavish him, because it had been too long since the last time someone had trusted themselves to him like this, and he would be damned if he was going to fuck it up. Logic told him he really couldn’t. Bucky was a demon of lust, he could do _anything_ to him and he’d be satisfied, or at least pretend to be, but that didn’t matter- not to Steve. Maybe he wasn’t a one person in all his life kind of guy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t take sex seriously. He took it a serious as a heart attack, and every one of his partners -even Bucky- _-especially_ Bucky- deserved to feel safe, and respected under his hands.

 _“You’re beautiful_ …” Steve breathed, gently easing over him, trailing his fingers up along his chest, the chains and crystals clinking softly- like music. “You’re _so_ beautiful Bucky…”

“Prettied up just for you-” Bucky managed, but it sounded funny even to his own ears. It sounded feeble, and desperate, Steve’s tender words, and gentle touch undoing him in a way that he couldn’t ever remember feeling before. Bucky shivered, feeling Steve’s mouth begin to trail down his spine, hands rubbing and kneading softly over his ass and his dipped his spine deeper with a moan. He felt his words whispering across his skin, his breath hot- lips soft as he gently spread the cheeks of his ass, and- _holy shit_ \- Steve’s tongue dragged over his entrance in a broad, flat sweep, and suddenly, Bucky was ridiculously glad he’d played the submissive card. Steve’s mouth felt like heaven (not that he’d had much experience with heaven.) It was hot, and wet, and the stimulation to Bucky’s aching, desperate body tore an embarrassing cry from his lips. The arousal that drove him to fulfill his purpose always left him tingling- antsy- and needy, but nothing like this. He was _burning._ He need more. Steve had wounded him up tighter than anyone he’d ever been with before, and all he’d done was stroke over his figure, and run his goddamn tongue over his asshole.

 _“Shit-”_ Bucky cracked out, his elbows buckling, forehead pressing against the cold stone step as Steve laved attention over his entrance, kissing, and lapping at the tight knot of skin. His tongue pressed harder, and Bucky let out a feeble mew of pleasure.

 _“You taste like spices…”_ Steve whispered, with another tiny, little lap, and Bucky felt himself fucking _blushing._ He _knew_ he tasted like spices. He took impeccable care with the preparation of his body, he fucking _knew_ what he tasted like, and yet a little gentle sincerity, and a few sweet words, and he was blushing like a schoolgirl. This was getting out of hand.

Steve’s tongue pressed deeper, breaching his entrance and Bucky shuddered violently, drops of precome dribbling slowly down his shaft, hitting the church steps with a muted _tap._ “Mh- Steve-” His voice sounded small, and strangled as Steve rimmed him. He could feel his hot, wet tongue sliding and pressing and probing inside him. He could feel his ridiculously long eyelashes against his skin. Fuck, this guy was taking him to pieces. He rocked backwards, moaning as Steve squeezed his ass, kneading into it as he licked into him, opening him up with his tongue.

He’d almost forgotten how entirely fucked up this was. Steve had almost forgotten where he was, who he was with- _what_ he was with- He’d gotten lost in the sweet, hungry sounds that spilled from the gorgeous body under his hands. Suddenly, all Steve wanted was to make him feel good; to take, and sooth that desperate hunger that thrashed inside the beautiful young man below him.

Bucky’s fingernails scraped white lines over the stone steps, his body trembling violently. This wasn’t about him- this was supposed to be about Steve- _dammit._ “I’m- I’m- oh god- Steve, you gotta stop, I’m gonna-” His voice cracked off in a whine, his cock throbbing between his legs. He needed release. He needed release, or he needed it to stop, and Steve wasn’t about to stop. He plunged deeper, and Bucky cried out, shuddering, his mouth forming words that didn’t quite make it past his lips. _“Fuck!”_ He broke out, “Steve- _Steve,_ you- ah!” Bucky’s head snapped back, his entire body going hot with pleasure as energy pounded through him, tightening his core as he abruptly came. His milky seed splattered his chest and stomach, dripping onto the stone steps as his elbows went weak, his upper body slumping.

Steve drew back, his mouth and chin slick with spit as he resumed tenderly rubbing over Bucky’s back and shoulders, feeling his heavy shuddering of his breath, a hot tug of satisfaction pooling in his gut. It was a source of pride that he could do that to Bucky- that he could turn the tables, and make _Bucky_ want _him,_ rather than the opposite that he so frequently experienced. Bucky made people want him, it was what he did. Steve liked that he could take that off of his shoulders even just this once. It was almost enough to make him forget the desperate, throbbing ache of his own, unattended arousal. Slowly, Steve tugged off his sweater, Bucky looking back sluggishly over his shoulder, his mouth slack with pleasure.

 _“Knew_ you were hiding somethin’ under that sweater…” He drawled appreciatively, his eyes dragging over Steve’s gorgeously muscled body, and a little bashfulness slipped into the demon’s eyes. “I can take more…” He offered softly, still slumped on the steps, his tone pathetically optimistic. _God_ he hated what this stupid mortal was doing to his heart.

“Take a minute…” Steve advised with a tender smile, bending to kiss the back of his neck as he casually slid one hand down the front of his pants. It felt good to touch himself. The hot rub of his own hand brought a simultaneous sense of relief, and furthered desperation but he knew he could reign himself back.

Bucky sighed under the kiss, his eyes closing, enjoying the brief, few moments of reprieve. He lived his life in a state of burning need. It was what made him what he was, but it was nice to have just a moment of peace, a moment to enjoy the lack of tension in his body; a moment to enjoy the soft kiss of a beautiful man against the back of his neck. “I’m ready,” He breathed his eyes flitting open, dragging down to jealously watch as Steve palmed himself under his slacks. He wanted that to be _him- his_ hands- _his_ mouth- _his_ ass. He wanted Steve hands _off_ his body and onto _his._ He wanted the thick, bulging outline out where he could see it, and then he wanted it as far up his ass as it would go. Selfish, maybe? But he was a demon of lust, it was in the job description.

Steve’s low chuckle met his ears, the reprieve giving the other man a moment to feel a little uncertain, and self conscious again. This- This wasn’t how he usually did things. Not with strangers, and not in his _church_ for god’s sake! But he was here now, and Bucky was looking back at him with those gorgeous dark eyes- so needy- so desperate, and Steve tucked his uncertainties away. “Stay down there…” He murmured, carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair as the demon let his head rest on the steps, fingers flexing sluggishly on the cold stone. Steve’s eyes dropped down to the base of Bucky’s spine, before flickering around the open, dark room, a knot appearing between his brows. Bucky’s mouth pulled into a smirk.

“My left side- there’s a little pouch…” He supplied helpfully, still dazed from his orgasm, although his senses were coming back to him, and with them, the beginning stirring of arousal that never left him for very long.

Blinking in surprise, Steve ran his fingers down Bucky’s left side until he came in contact with the belt of fine chain that circled his hips. Hanging off the left side was a small pouch made of the same fine, gold chain links, and Steve opened it up, a vial sliding out into his palm. He turned it over, uncorking it and letting a little of the smooth, slick liquid dribble into his palm. _Lube. Thank god_. Steve had no idea where else he would have even gotten anything to use as a substitute. But of course Bucky would have been prepared.

Laying another soft line of kisses down his spine, Steve gently began working Bucky open with his finger. The first slid in with no protest, his muscles already having loosened from Steve’s tongue. The second took very little effort. Bucky’s body was practiced, and conditioned, and he never instinctively clenched or did anything to inhibit Steve’s progress. So he worked easily, two fingers, and then three, Bucky beginning to moan, and sigh underneath of him, rocking back against him as Steve whispered praises against his skin.

“There we go Buck…” He murmured, his free hand undoing the front of his slacks, working them lower on his hips. “There we go... _gorgeous_ ….you’re so gorgeous....”

“Steve-” Bucky whined, going weak under the praise. _God,_ he was so fucking _weak._ Why did he like those sweet words- those sugared compliments so much? Why did they turn his knees weak and his head fuzzy? Why did they make him feel even better than the amazing stretch of his fingers up his ass? Bucky’s cock was fully erect again, lifted up against his messy stomach, his body trembling as Steve fingered him open. He could feel the tension coiling deep inside his body. “Steve-” He repeated again, more urgently this time, and Steve caught his jaw, turning his head to meet his trembling mouth with a kiss. “God-” Bucky managed against his mouth, shoving backwards with his hips. “ _Get in me-_ ” He panted, chasing Steve’s mouth with his own, catching Steve’s lower lip in his teeth. “Get in me- get in me _please Steve-_ ” Bucky begged. “Please- I need you- _please-”_

Steve smiled against his mouth, pleasure flushing through his system, washing out the uncertainty and guilt and bringing muscle memory in it’s wake. Maybe it had been a while since Steve had been with anyone, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten. He knew how to make his partners feel good. More than that, he knew how to make them feel safe, and cared for, and he did it instinctively, unaware of what it was doing to the beautiful creature below him. Breathlessly kissing the back of his neck, Steve eased over Bucky, letting him feel the bulge in the front of his slacks, letting him feel it’s shape- it’s thickness against his bare ass, before Bucky gave a sharp whine of need. Steve gave a soft, nervous laugh, his cheeks heating. Bucky wanted him so bad Steve could feel the raw need rolling off his skin. He wanted him, and he felt a flush of warmth creeping through his chest. If felt good.

Moving slowly, Steve dragged his slacks down, thumbs hooked into his boxers as he slid the material free. It slipped down around his knees and he settled his hand through Bucky’s hair, holding his face forward, not letting him see even as he keened with desperation. Bucky wet his lips clumsily, his cheeks scarlet, fingers flexing on the stone step. “Let me see-” He begged softly, “Let me see it- please Steve- Please?”

Steve’s breath caressed his cheek, sending shivers spilling down his spine, and suddenly, Bucky felt Steve’s thick, achingly hard cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass. It pressed against him, Steve rutting slowly as his dripping cockhead brushed up against his balls, wrenching a low moan from Bucky’s lips.  

“Mmmh-” The sound broke off in Bucky’s throat. “God- Steve-” He whispered. He sounded wrecked, helpless, and Steve had never heard anything hotter.

His hands moved back to his ass, kneading as he sucked a gorgeous bruise over one of the notches of his spine. “Condom?” He murmured uncertainly, and Bucky abruptly gave a short bark of laughter, even though it turned breathy at the end as Steve kisses another mark over his spine.

“You trust me?”

_What a fucking loaded question._

Steve faltered, and then stopped, one hand sliding up to take the young man’s jaw. He guided his face back gently, meeting his eyes. He didn’t answer him- _couldn’t_ really, but he waited, hearing him out weather he could truly say he _trusted_ him or not.

Bucky blinked, flushing a little under Steve’s serious, earnest attention. His eyes were so level, so decisive, and patient, and Bucky felt his stomach turn over inside him. “Never mind-” He murmured with an awkward smirk. _“Irrelevant._ The point is-” His eyes flickered up to Steve. “I’m safe, _I promise._  You’re not gonna get sick. I’m not gonna get anything from you regardless of where your…” His eyes dropped back, getting just a glimpse of Steve gorgeous, thick cock. “...gorgeous...really... _ridiculously_ fucking perfect cock’s been…”

Steve colored at the praise. Sure he knew he was big but... _perfect_? Gorgeous? The praise he so eagerly lavished on his partners- on _Bucky,_ felt strange, and foreign on the receiving end. He was unused to it...just like Bucky.

Swallowing hard, Steve lifted his eyes back to Bucky’s. “You’re sure?” He asked; soft, and serious. “Because if you’re at all uncomfortable-”

“Steve,” Bucky cut over him, before he suddenly stopped, the silence hanging between them for a moment; serious, and weighted. The moment gave Bucky time to pull himself together. He’d lost himself for just a few, brief minutes. He’d let the mortals soft words, and tender care sink it’s barbed claws into his heart, and he’d forgotten himself. He’d forgotten his purpose- the very _reason_ for his existence, and he’d let himself be taken by Steve’s gentle sincerity. Now, he took the second of silence to restart his mind, and remember his purpose- _to seduce._ He was here to seduce Steve, and so far, _Steve_ had done his job better than _he_ had. Easing back now, Bucky let his mouth curl into that smile that he knew drove men crazy. It was soft, and sweet, and edged with mischief. It was a smile that begged lips up against it, that begged a thick, dripping cock to wrap around. “Steve…” He repeated, softer this time, low, and silky, his lashes kissing his cheekbones. “I’m _sure_...believe me _…I was made for this...”_

Steve swallowed hard, but his will was corroding under that stare- _god_ \- those eyes were like the fucking _ocean...Steve_ could drown in them for all he cared. He nodded, his mouth suddenly dry, his eyes dragging down the length of Bucky’s body. _Made for this_ \- manifested in this gorgeous form just for him. _His Bucky._ Even if just for tonight.

Nodding once more, Steve tipped a little more of the slick lube out of the vial and into his palm. His hands were shaking. The liquid pooled in his cupped palm smelled faintly of cinnamon. Heaven help him...he was really going to do this. He slicked the thick, hot shaft of his cock with the lube, feeling it warm against his skin, his breath shuddering out of his chest. He felt Bucky quiver underneath him- saw that hungry, blissful smile curling at the corners of his sinful lips…

As Steve guided the head of his cock against Bucky’s entrance, the incubus shuddered, his will suddenly cracking. _God_ \- he couldn’t fall apart. He’d been selfish already, he’d ignored his purpose and let Steve seduce him, he couldn’t fall apart. _Not again._ The smirk on his lips curled wider, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he let out a half-breath; shaky, but composed. “Don’t make me beg Steve…” He whispered, still lightly teasing, but it was laced with hunger.

Steve let out a low noise behind him, and suddenly, Bucky felt himself being stretched open. Steve was hot- and thick, and Bucky felt his length filling him up, deeper, and deeper. A muffle sound escaped him- a desperate little keen, and he pushed back into the long, slow thrust.

Steve caught his breath, feeling Bucky’s ass tightening around him, the muscle fluttering, and quivering. The sounds that fell from his lips coaxed bead of precome from his slit, dribbling down inside his partner. “Buck-” He managed, stilling, but Bucky pushed back. He dipped his spine, rolling his hips back in a silky, sinuous shift that widened Steve’s eyes and wrenched a moan from the back of his throat. He found himself frozen, gripping helplessly at Bucky’s hips as the incubus rolled and slid underneath him. He sighed underneath him, taking Steve’s cock, the wet, red skin glistening with oil as it slid in and out of Bucky’s body. He was a work of art- a goddamn miracle- and Steve was losing all sense of restraint.

He shifted forward, baring down over, him, feeling his gorgeous spine arching, and undulating beneath him as he took him to the hilt, the entirety of his thick cock sheathed inside his tender body. Steve found his hands gripping over the backs of Bucky’s pinning them to the cold stone step as he shifted to meet him.

Steve started slow, easing his cock gently in and out of him, soft, breathless moans escaping him with every sinful shift of Bucky’s hips. He was an expert- a master- Bucky knew how and when to loosen, or clench his muscles. He knew just when to dip his spine- how to push himself back until his ass pressed flush against the front of Steve’s hips. He knew how to rut backwards against them a whine, and gasp- hungry for more even when he was stretched to his limit. It pushed Steve on, and coaxed him to take Bucky further.

He snapped his hips forward, and Bucky let out a wrecked gasp. His knuckles tightened around Steve’s fingers and he pressed his forehead to the steps, gasping raggedly. _“Steve-”_ He moaned, the sound breaking off into a whimper as he thrust back in two sharp snaps, his ass slapping loudly against Steve’s thighs. “More- Steve, more- please-” He gasped, pulling one hand up off the step and bringing Steve’s palm to his mouth. He nuzzled into it, kissing, and mouthing desperately at it, pressing in submissively, and choking out a grateful cry as Steve snapped into him again. He rutted back, meeting the thrust with the wet slap of skin on skin, and Steve fell into a rhythm.

Their hips smacked together, echoing around the high, open room, mingling with Steve’s stifled groans, and Bucky’s open cries, and gasps of pleasure. The smaller man was much more vocal, sweet, desperate sounds slipping his lips with every thrust. But Steve’s low, gut-deep moans were music to Bucky’s ears. Grinning shakily to himself, Bucky purposefully clamped down on his muscles, dragging a strangled sound from deep inside his lover, and he suddenly felt the man’s hot breath on his throat, and he craned his head back, inviting it with a delirious grin. He lived for this- the high- the pleasure- the heat of a warm mouth on his throat.

Steve kissed and sucked hungrily on Bucky’s neck, muffling his helpless moans against his throat as he struck into him with short, rapid thrusts. Their pace was quickening- peaking. It was no longer tentative pushes, and Bucky’s slow, silky undulations. It had grown fast, and desperate, Bucky shoving back for more, his ass fluttering greedily around the thick intrusion. Steve could get enough of his enthusiasm. He just kept pushing- wanting more- more- _deeper._ He wanted all Steve could give him, and he wanted Steve to take everything he had to offer.

He tugged one hand free, Bucky’s fingers tightening obstinately on the other one, and his left grounded him firmly to Bucky’s hip, while the gorgeous, sinful young man slowly took the index of his right between his perfect lips. Steve moaned- louder than he’d meant too, and Bucky smiled, taking his second finger into his mouth as well sucking submissively as Steve tried to keep his rhythm. “Buck-” He managed with a groan, his eyelids fluttering. “Buck- god- Bucky-” Bucky hummed around his fingers, lapping at them lightly with his tongue, and Steve felt heat explode in his stomach. It was too much. He was gonna come. “Buck-” He tried again, knowing he stammered out his name three times now and gotten no further. “I- Are you close? I- I need to-”

Bucky let Steve’s fingers slid from his lips, his hand loosely circling his wrist, his tongue flicking over them. “Come in me?” He whispered pleadingly, begging, rocking back desperately and begging. _“Please_ Steve-” He gave the tips of his fingers a tiny little suckle, nuzzling his face against his palm, his lashes wet with desperate tears. “Come inside me- I want it- _please-”_

Steve lost it.

The soft- submissive little plea was more than he could stand, and Steve doubled over with a groan. He ground his forehead against the back of his shoulder, his fingers digging bruises on his left hip as an embarrassingly loud cry tore from his throat, echoing around the huge space. The energy ripped through him like a wave, yanking behind his stomach as he spilled inside Bucky’s tender body, thick, heavy ropes of come splattering his inner walls. Steve pressed in, raggedly chasing the tail end of his head-spinning orgasm, his body throbbing, Bucky’s ass fluttering around his aching cock.

And suddenly, exhaustion hit him, his body drained dry; spent. He felt his muscles grow suddenly rubbery, and Bucky’s laughter bubbled up underneath him in a low, silky chuckle.

 _“Fuuuuck….”_ He laughed, shaking, feeling Steve’s thick semen squelching down around the base of his cock, dribbling down over his balls and down his thighs. He’d felt it splashing deep inside him, sending shivers spilling down his spine. He felt Steve’s ragged breath against his neck. “Sit back…” Bucky whispered, his own cock throbbing between his legs. “Sit back and watch Stevie…”

Steve swallowed hard, blinking rapidly as he eased out. He felt numb all over, his hands quivering as he pulled out of Bucky’s ravaged body. His knees betrayed him, and Steve sunk back against his hard floor, his pants still tangled around his ankles, and he watched in stunned silence as Bucky turned around.

He was back to shifting, slow, catlike; fluid. His movements were like silk in dark water, his eyes glimmering like frozen oil. Easy as breathing, he slid over Steve’s lap, the older man’s hands moving to instinctively frame his waist. Bucky didn’t take his eyes off him. He settled over him, and Steve’s eyes dropped, his breath catching in his throat as Bucky trailed one hand down behind him, long, clever fingers sliding up where his cock had just been.

Bucky tipped his head back, languid, and slow, his breath leaving him in a long, soft sigh. His cheeks flushed with heat, and Bucky put his pale, gorgeous throat on display for Steve as he worked his fingers in and out of his body, feeling the warmth of Steve’s come dribbling out around them. His opposite hand slid up, curling around his cock and slowly jerking himself off, sweet sounds escaping him for Steve’s pleasure.

Steve watched, wide-eyed, dry mouthed, incapable of anything but resting his hands on his hips as the beautiful incubus’s muscles flexed under his palms. His skin had gone warm. Steve wasn’t sure when, but the unnatural chill was gone, his skin temperature seeming to have matched Steve’s own. He licked his lips, staring with open, unabashed lust and admiration. He drank in Bucky’s gorgeous face and body; the lean muscle, the smooth, flawless skin. Every movement captured moonlight in the chains and crystals adorning his neck and hips, and scattered it across his body. Every soft breath of pleasure turned his blood hot.

Slowly, his hands eased down his thighs, moving to wrap his own, strong hand around Bucky’s cock when his lashes cracked, a sliver of one dark, beautiful eye peering teasingly out from under smoky lids.

“I said... _watch_ …” Bucky breathed, his mouth turning up into a cocky smirk, and Steve swallowed hard, anchoring his grip on Bucky’s thighs.

He did.

He watched, hungry, and lustful; as Bucky brought himself off; felt his body begin to tremble, his thighs quivering over his lap.

“Steve-” Bucky whispered, cheeks hot with blush, eyes closed and lips parted. His mouth suddenly dropped wide, slender, delicate fingers curling inside him just as his right hand twisted at the wrist, and he arched in Steve’s lap. Letting out a raw, keening gasp, Bucky’s cock spurted in his hand, thick ribbons shooting out across his and Steve’s stomachs. He rubbed and squeezed, and stroked himself through it, his fingers rubbing at his tender, puffy rim until the last shock waves passed through him, leaving him panting, and damp with sweat.

Bucky caught his breath, blinking heavily, for a second, dazed. Steve’s grip was digging bruises into his thighs, but the look on the man’s face was worth the minor discomfort. The expression was pure astonishment, like Bucky was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, like he was _privileged;_ privileged to see such a gorgeous creature in this moment of intimacy. It made Bucky’s heart race.

His long, dark lashes feather against his cheekbones, and Bucky cracked a lazy smile, slowly releasing his sticky cock. Making sure Steve was watching with rapt attention, the incubus dragged his fingers up through the mess on his stomach and chest, lids half lowered, tongue resting just behind his teeth. He had Steve’s full regard. His movements were the perfect mixture of lazy, and sultry; the ideal blend of sinful, and innocently sleepy. Letting out a soft sigh, Bucky slid his messy fingers out of his body, Steve’s come slicking them, dripping down his wrist and the back of his hand. And slowly, Bucky raised them to his lips.

Steve felt his heart stutter in his chest, watching with heat curling inside him as Bucky slowly licked, and sucked Steve’s come off his fingers. He blinked, as though startled out of a trance when Bucky’s opposite hand lifted to his mouth, _his_ come glistening on his finger tips. A silent invitation.

He took the subtle temptation.

Leaning forward, Steve parted his lips and took Bucky’s fingers in his mouth. The demon’s come tasted the way his skin had- like spices, although it still bore some of the natural earthy, bitterness Steve was used to. He let his eyes fall closed, Moaning softly as he sucked them clean, feeling the new warmth that coursed through his veins. He licked slowly up along them, lifting his eyes in time for his breath to freeze with lust as Bucky turned his hand, licking a heavy drop of Steve’ come off the underside of his wrist. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, and Bucky’s lips turned up, his eyes gleaming with dark satisfaction.

Slowly easing his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, Bucky moved forward, his thighs suddenly framing Steve’s waist, their come-slicked chests resting together as Bucky twined his arms around Steve’s neck, and Steve drew him close. His arms were strong, and firm around his waist, Bucky’s breath warm over his ear. Steve began dragging his fingers tenderly up and down the length of his lover’s spine, muscle memory guiding the affectionate touch.

“You’re incredible…” He murmured softly, and Steve heard the lovely creature’s breath hitch by his ear.

Bucky faltered, his face warming. It was just two word. Just two little, insignificant words, but they were spoke with such open honesty, such genuine sincerity that it made something inside Bucky crack. Had anyone ever said that before? Said he was incredible? Gorgeous? He’d heard sexy...but mostly dirty...he’d heard a lot about what he was, but it had never been so….so _sweet_... He hated that it made his throat knot.

“You always this nice, or am I just special?” Bucky teased, but he had to muffle it into the side of Steve’s neck, because his traitorous voice wobbled at the end.

Steve blinked, his lips parting as a little knot formed between his brows. He’d missed the tiny quaver in Bucky’s voice, and was left only with awkward confusion, not sure how to answer his question. “I…” He started, blinking again, before a little laugh rippled up from his stomach. “I try to be good to my partners…”

“Yeah but-” Bucky pulled back, his arms still loose around Steve’s neck, but his eyes locked with his. His expression was suddenly off kilter, missing it’s charming, sly teasing. “But, _me?”_

The implication suddenly stopped Steve dead. Realization broke through the post-coital haze, and reality came back up to speed, catching up from where they’d left it behind in a flurry of lustful haste. This wasn’t a young man in his lap. This wasn’t a beautiful lover he’d stumbled across by luck. The thing in his lap was a _demon._ It was a thing of darkness.....and it had the most beautiful eyes Steve had _ever_ seen. He swallowed shakily, his hands sliding a little lower on his spine, his eyes darting down, and then back. “Yeah…” Steve said quietly, moving his hands gently from his back to his thighs, rubbing over them softly. “Yeah _you…”_

He faltered, his cheeks coloring as conflict suddenly boiled up inside him, the conflict he’d ignored until now. This was something he should have _never_ done. He’d fucked a demon- an _incubus-_ but he wasn’t sure he really regretted it. But whether he _should_ have done it or not didn’t matter. He had, and he’d done it _right._ Even knowing what Bucky was didn’t change that. His lifted his eyes again, a little uncertain now, but not recoiling. “Just cause you’re not like me...I don’t see how that’s any excuse to treat you with anything less than respect...especially if you’ve trusted me with intimacy.” Steve managed, dropping his eyes away again.

Bucky went still.

The incubus swallowed hard, a crystal swaying on it’s delicate chain from the movement of his adam’s apple against the collar. He was really _that_ good, huh? Bucky didn’t have a lot of faith in humans. They were fun, and they slaked the burning need that constantly plagued him, but they were nasty, bitter creatures. They called biting names, and used their power in all the wrong ways. The submissive card that Bucky had used on Steve was usually so effective on men because his apparent weakness made them feel strong, and humans were so likely to abuse that strength. But not Steve.. _.why not Steve?_ Why was he so gentle with Bucky? So sweet? Even when Bucky had manipulated him to fulfill his purpose from the start.

He wasn’t so terribly scarred. _Sure_ he’d had bad experienced, but the _really_ nasty ones had been few, and far in between, and not all that difficult to escape from. But even though there had been very few that were traumatic, _good_ experiences _-truly_ good ones- were just as rare.

 _Steve_ was rare. And it was getting under Bucky’s skin.

Abruptly, Bucky stood up, Steve startling on the cold church floor. He stooped quickly, taking the corked vial that had been abandoned on the steps and shoving it into the fine, chain-link pouch, his bare feet slapping across the flagstone floor. “You’re sweet Steve.” He murmured shortly, barely casting him a glance. He _was_ sweet. He was _amazing,_ and it was all too much for Bucky. When there was an entire world full of _mostly_ decent humans out there to have fun with, why get attached to _one…beautiful...gentle...amazing_ human…

Steve stumbled awkwardly to his feet, his eyes flashing up as he hurriedly yanked on his slacks and boxers, the material having still be bunched around his ankles. He blinked rapidly, his mouth momentarily gaping. “Buck- Bucky wait-” He blurted, not sure why he wanted him to stay. Really, he should be putting this behind him. He should be getting that thing out of his church and begging God for forgiveness. It was what he maybe should do, but it wasn’t what he _wanted._ Steve had a specific way of doing things with those who’d trusted themselves to him. He liked to care for them, see that they felt relaxed, and secure, and satisfied. He liked to make them breakfast, or at least something hot to drink if he could. He liked kisses goodbye, and gentle, lingering touches to the insides of wrists.

_He wasn’t going to get that from Bucky._

But he hated to see him go all the same; without the gentle, lazy conversations murmured after intimacy. Without tenderly exchanged kisses, or a promise to stay in touch. Bucky was disappearing out of his life without a word, and without a trace, leaving Steve only with the lingering heat of his touch, and a misplaced sense of guilt, and regret.

 _“Bucky-”_ Steve blurted, Bucky faltering, already halfway down the long aisle to the door- halfway to the cold october night that would swallow him whole. Steve swallowed, not sure why he’d called out to him- not sure what he wanted from him. It just seemed wrong to let him go.

Bucky stiffened for a second, detesting the way his heart leaped at the sound of Steve wanting him. He blinked, compressing the emotion. He’d deal with it later. Slowly, Bucky glanced back, assuming a casual smile, his fingers playing with the chain delicately looping around his hips. “Yeah handsome?”

Steve let out a half breath, that turned into a strangled, awkward chuckle, his eyes dropping away self consciously. And then his eyes landed on a soft shape on the floor, and he bent, retrieving it with gentle hands. Steve carefully shook out the jacket- the one he’d offered to Bucky, that had been discarded on the floor mere moments later. He laid it over his arm, the chill of the huge, empty church whispering across his bare skin as he approached Bucky cautiously. The demon’s eyes flickered with something like a warning.

 _“Sorry-”_ Steve said uncertainly, “I’m not gonna touch- I know you’re-” He faltered. “Uh- _done with me_ , I guess, but...would you take this? Please? It’s...it’s pretty cold out and I’d just feel wrong if…” He trailed off helplessly, Bucky’s eyes having dropped to the proffered jacket.

“I don’t need it.” Bucky said- perhaps a bit coolly, but the fluttering in his chest was getting away from him, and he was trying to freeze it out. That came back on Steve. His throat wanted to get tight. His mouth begged to turn up into a shy smile even at the gesture, but he crammed it down. He couldn’t- he couldn’t- it would be stupid, and senseless. No one had ever heard of an incubus _feeling_ for anyone, much less feeling for a _mortal._ He was a creature of darkness, and lust. He was, by nature, transitory, fickle, and unfaithful. He’d never do anything but harm to a beautiful, trusting, honest thing like Steve.

But Steve pressed. He pushed the fabric against Bucky’s cold hands; his warmth as fleeting as his relief between bouts of burning desire. _“Please-”_ Steve insisted softly. “I’d just- I’d feel better...please take it...maybe the pockets can help you with your cold hands.” The last part was spoken as a weak attempt at humor- a last ditch effort to give himself some kind of closer- and Steve took a risk, gently folding Bucky’s right hand in his own.

The creature blinked, startling at the contact, and that warmth that had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin bubble back up in his chest. Bucky drew a shaking breath. _Stop it._ His brain snapped at him. _Rip away, tell him you’re finished with him- he’s used up- worthless to you after a cheap thrill. Break his heart. You know you can._ But his heart was doing it’s best to break out of his chest, beating rapidly at the touch of Steve’s warm hands against his. His instincts wanted to tear the forming emotions to shreds...his _heart_ wanted to foster them against all logic in his mind.

Bucky’s eyes snapped up to Steve’s, and suddenly the young priest was startled by how unused to affection the beautiful creature seemed. His eyes dragged down to his throat, watching as he swallowed, his dark, icy blue eyes darting from Steve’s face, to their hands; folded together between them. He looked stunned- conflicted- almost suffering, and Steve felt something in his chest twinge. He tenderly released his hand, removing the source of his distress as he gently pressed the jacket into his arms. _“Take it…_ ” He said in an undertone, offering Bucky a reassuring smile. Maybe the creature was done with him. Maybe he’d served the purpose Bucky craved, and was now irrelevant, but Steve didn’t care. Lies or not- instincts or not, Bucky had trusted himself to Steve, and Steve would care for him as best as he would allow. And if all that was was a warm jacket wrapped around his naked body before he disappeared into the cold, so be it.

Bucky took the jacket carefully, backing up a step from Steve. It was too much. If he touched him again he was gonna break, and he was going to do something stupid. Stupid, and unheard of for his kind. He eased away from Steve, the other man watching him with a small, sad smile as he distanced himself. His bare feet padded softly over the flagstone, faltering, and quiet, his body still half turned towards Steve. At the door though, Bucky dragged his eyes up from the floor, and felt that terrible, warm, _wonderful_ tug in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, and purposefully, Bucky slid the jacket on over his arms, his eyes meeting Steve’s, and a tiny, ghost of  smile flickered across his features. “Thanks…” He murmured, watching with an ache in his chest as Steve’s eyes softened, and he returned the smile.

And suddenly, Bucky slipped out into the night.

It was brutally quick, like ripping off a bandage. And it was all Bucky could do to get out of sight before a stupid smile broke across his features, and he tugged the jacket closer around him to ward off the biting October chill.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I ended up with a ridiculous amount of visual references for this story, but I know I always like seeing them, so I hope you guys do to. First off we have Steve (with his pretty blues eyes, scruff, and sweater.)  
>   
> Bucky; basically never dressed, and always aroused.  
>   
> Bucky's adornments, although with a higher collar, and more draping loops on the first one.  
>   
>   
> Steve rimming Bucky  
>   
> Early during sex; Bucky moving like a goddamn cat underneath Steve.  
>   
> Later on when Steve relaxes and takes charge more.  
>   
> The pictures of Steve, Bucky, and Bucky's adornments were founds on google images, and the lovely porn gifs come from the stevebuckypornlookalikes blog on tumblr
> 
> Hope you guys liked this opening/chapter. Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for the next few! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_The scrape of fine stubble against his vulnerable throat. The raw, aching burn of being stretched open. The heat that filled his cold body, and turned the simmer of arousal inside him into a uncontrollable boil of lust._

Bucky’s teeth sunk into his lower lip, drawing color to the surface as he eyes fell closed, his hand curling around himself. The images flashed through his mind as he stroked, long, and slow up the shaft of his weeping cock. _Strong hands on his waist. A hot, wet tongue working into his body...those soft blue eyes...the softer words._ He let out a quiet moan, rocking his hips forward into the friction of his own hand.

_He couldn’t get him out of his head._

It had been a week, a _week_ since Bucky had laid eyes on the gorgeous priest, and gotten the priest to lay hands on him. It had supposed to have been like every other time he played with a mortal to relieve his own inborn drive and lust- but it _hadn’t._ It hadn’t been like that at all. Steve had treated him with tenderness, and care, and respect. Even nervous, and uncertain, he checked for Bucky’s comfort and consent. Even when _Bucky_ had been the one to throw himself at _him…_

It had been a week, and Bucky was still jerking himself off to the memory of Steve’s hands- his body- the deep, alluring sound of his voice. The incubus swallowed hard, a little sound escaping him as he twisted his wrist at the head, images of Steve’s mouth flashing through his mind. His pace quickened. His mouth dropped open, his cheek flushing a heatless pink as he replayed the sensation of Steve’s tongue working into his body, licking- hot and wet, turning him to jello underneath him- reducing him to a quivering mess with those low, sweet words.

_“You’re beautiful Bucky…Gorgeous...you’re so gorgeous….”_

Bucky came so hard his head spun.

A gasp tore from his lungs, his eyes flashing open as he felt as though something that had been hooked behind his stomach was suddenly yanked forward. His hips bucked, come spurting in thick streams and trickles down his hand. Letting out a raw breath, Bucky dropped back against the cushions, his eyes falling closed.

_He needed to get his goddamn head straight._

This all would have been fine had he just been lusting over the priest's body, but it was his tender words turning over in his mind that tipped Bucky over the edge. It was the image of his eyes, staring at him like he was something holy, that he found himself fixating on more often than not.

Somehow -don’t ask him, he didn’t know- Bucky had gotten _attached._

_It was a nightmare._

He opened his eyes again, the come on his right hand cooling to match his skin temperature, and his eyes lazily shifted around his residence. Bucky’s home was a comfortable place. It wasn’t quite earth, but only halfway to hell. It had all the characteristics of an underground hole, and could have been dark, and slimy, and unfriendly, had Bucky not littered it with thick, cushy throw pillows. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, casting tiny circles and triangles of earthy yellow light all around the dim space. The sloped, curved walls were covered in images Bucky fancied. Many were of beautiful mortals, but some where sceneries of places he’d visited in his lifetime, images of artwork, and clippings of newspaper with historical significance to Bucky. Maybe he was prissy, but Bucky saw no need to live in a dank, horrible place just because his species was categorized as a demon. He liked comfort. He liked warmth, though the only way he could have it for himself was to draw it out of a mortal, even for a little while.

Bucky’s floor was littered with books, from ancient tomes to current best sellers, one area was occupied by the thick pillowy mattress on which he slept. Bucky would be lying if he also didn’t admit to a healthy stash of porn piled up in one corner of the room, not that he’d touched it recently. No…recently, all he’d needed was the thought of Steve Rogers... _god_ he hated that.

He’d tried to wash the sweet memories from his mind. He’d responded to more summonings- sought out more people on his own then he had in a very long time, because left alone with his thoughts, he’d very quickly find himself thinking of Steve...those eyes...that sweet mouth, and the tender words that made Bucky feel warm deep inside his chest where warmth had never touched. He kept himself occupied. Every few hours he tangled in the sheets with a different mortal. Men. Women. Gentle. Rough. Nothing was quite like Steve, and it was driving Bucky insane.

Give it time. That’s what he needed. Time. And he had all the time in the world. He’d forget Steve Rogers like he eventually forgot everyone. He’d never be tormented by the genuine care in that voice ever again.

The momentary relief between bouts of arousal was just beginning to fade when Bucky felt an insistent tug in his chest cavity. He was familiar with the sensation. Someone was summoning him. In times long past, there had been _true_ summoning spells, summoning spells with real power, power an incubus was physically incapable of resisting. They would be yanked from whatever environment they were in regardless of what they wanted. They were forced to comply to the summoning. But spells like that were long since lost. They couldn’t be found in the run-of-the-mill library book on ancient witchcraft and religion. The summoning spells that could be found nowadays were deluded, and inaccurate; enough that Bucky could tell he was being summoned, but not enough to force him to attend. He could ignore it, but a summoning presented one more opportunity to forget Steve Rogers.

So Bucky closed his eyes, and let himself be taken.  

-.-.-.-.-

Steve couldn’t sleep for the guilt.

He’d spent long hours praying, but had never necessarily gotten around to asking forgiveness. It hadn’t seemed... _right_...It’s what Steve had _thought_ he needed- he’d fucked a _demon_ for God’s sake! He should be on his knees _begging-_ atoning. But something hadn’t felt right, like he would be apologizing for the wrong thing. So he’d wracked his brain instead. If the guilt wasn’t for sleeping with Bucky, it had to come from something else. He’d done some other wrong that stirred in his chest- plaguing him- keeping him awake at night thinking of those soft red lips, and eyes like glittering black ice…

_What had he done wrong?_

_What did he have to put right before his guilty mind would let him rest?_

It took Steve a week to realize what he needed to do.

-.-.-.-.-

Bucky felt his body piecing back together like minuscule particles of smoke and cloud. On his own, he could transport himself into approximately the area he wanted to be, a summoning was far more accurate. A summoning could bring him within feet of the person who desired him so strongly they would perform spells and dark magic to call him to them. As the parts of him formed back together, Bucky blinked his eyes open.

The first thing he was aware of was his surroundings. A living room. Comfortable, and warm; decorated in deep burgundies, and cream, with a small leather sofa and a matching chair. The room was trimmed with dark wood, and littered with evidence of life. A coffee mug left on the end table. A book opened to a specific page. The t.v. running on mute in the background. The second thing Bucky was aware of was the sharp intake of breath behind him.

His mouth curled into a smirk, his lashes lowering against his cheekbones as he indulged in the energy boring into him as his patron took in his figure from behind. Stunned admiration. “Well…” Bucky purred, low, and seductive, his back still turned. “You must be a very naughty human to have summoned me...shall I punish you? Or give you a treat for being so bold?” Bucky turned easily, fixing his patron with a smoldering look, and freezing dead on the spot.

Steve Rogers knelt on the floor by the clumsily drawn summoning circle. His chalk work was spotty, enough runes mistranscribed that Bucky was amazed he could feel the summoning at all. He had a book open beside him, a kitchen knife resting by his right thigh. Tea lights flickered weakly around the edge of the circle, and there was a bundle of...maybe sage, or mint tossed into the center.

It was obvious he knew nothing about summonings. The extra elements weren’t necessary, and it looked more like Steve had gathered them because those were the kinds of things he _thought_ a summoning should have. The effort was kind of cute, but it wasn’t enough to shake the pure shock that dumped through Bucky’s system.

“Steve?” He asked dumbly, hating how small his voice sounded. Steve swallowed hard, shifting in his kneeling position on the floor.

“Hi Buck…” He replied, the timidity in his own voice almost enough to console Bucky on his own quiet shock. “I uhh...didn’t think you were gonna come for me...almost thought I needed blood to make it work or something.” The confession was accompanied by a weak chuckle, and a rueful glance at the steak knife beside him. His tongue slid out, nervously wetting those beautiful pink lips. His eyes flickered up, and Steve slowly raised to his feet. “But...I’m glad you’re here.”

Suddenly, instinct took over, snapping like elastic against skin, and Bucky blinked abruptly, before his entire persona shifted. His gaze grew lazy, his body-language sleek, and catlike as his lashes lowered, and his red lips parted to tease with just a flickering touch of his tongue. “Would you rebuke me for saying I am too?” He breathed, watching with pleasure as Steve’s lungs hitched, his gaze dropping momentarily to Bucky’s exposed, silky body. He slid forward, keeping his movements slow, and distracting, until he was almost against Steve before the priest could even realize it. “And the real question is...are _you_ gonna come for _me?”_

For just a second, Steve seemed mesmerized, before his hand abruptly shot out, seizing something from the counter and wrapping it around Bucky’s body.

The incubus jerked in alarm, finding himself suddenly tangled- restrained, panic flashing through him before his arm slipped through the material, and the fear left his body in a ragged gasp. He blinked, looking down, and seeing soft material covering his arms; feeling it draping over his shoulders and around his back, trailing softly over the tops of his bare feet. He blinked again. Stunned.

“Is this a _snuggy?”_

Bucky sounded so offended at the mere suggestion that Steve couldn’t help but laugh. With that gorgeous body wrapped up in soft, violently blue fleece, it was a lot easier to stay focused. Or, that is, focused less on wanting Bucky, and more on how hysterically resentful he looked at having been so quickly and effectively clothed. “Yeah-” He managed, trying not to laugh again as Bucky stared down at the sleeves in something resembling mortification. “It’s uh...I thought it’d be a little more comfortable then you standing there…”

_“Naked?”_ Bucky supplied, sounding dead inside, his eyes fixed on the blue fleece. _He could work with this right? He could still do his job._ He swallowed uncertainly, his mind scrambling. _Make it sexy. Seduce the fuck out of him._

Steve nodded with an awkward smile. “Yeah...I kind of wondered if that’s how you were gonna show up, so...I wanted to have something to offer you this time.”

Bucky faltered, a furrow appearing between his brows. His mind was shorting out, trying to reverse the damage this thing had done to his strategy. _Goddamnit!_ How the fuck was he supposed to seduce _anyone_ if he was wearing this ridiculous thing? “I don’t want it.” The words came out hushed, and weird, Bucky’s eyes still locked on the loose sleeved hanging off his wrists. He could just take it off, but a part of Bucky had stopped functioning. He felt like a sheep dog that had been cooped up in an apartment far from pastures, and herds. No job. No task. No way to fulfill his purpose. _This goddamn snuggy had broken his fucking brain._

Steve’s mouth tugged in a pitying smile. He hadn’t meant to thrust Bucky into a tailspin, but if he had any hope of getting through this conversation, he needed him clothed. “Would you wear it just for a little while?” Steve asked softly, laying a hand along Bucky’s elbow.That seemed to snap him back to the present. He looked so off balance.

The incubus drew in a quick breath, his short circuiting brain trying to limp back into action. “Yeah-” He managed, blinking rapidly, before that smirk curled back onto his lips. “Yeah, whatever you want…” He breathed, his hand sliding up to drag slowly over Steve’s chest, feeling his muscles through his t-shirt. “ _Anything you want, Stevie…”_

Steve felt Bucky’s body press in against his own- felt the chill of those clever fingers against his chest. He could even feel the shape of Bucky’s body through the material. But he couldn’t take him seriously in that stupid snuggy, and that’s _exactly_ how he needed it to be. Drawing a restraining breath, Steve took Bucky’s shoulders, his grip firm, but not unkind. “That’s enough.” He said softly, his tone carrying just enough steel to make Bucky falter. “Let’s clear one thing up. Last time- you said you wouldn’t make me. You waited for my consent, and today, _you don’t have that.”_

Bucky felt a shock run up his spine, guilt dumping into the pit of his stomach as Steve’s eyes bore levelly into his.

“Okay Bucky?” He pressed firmly. _“I don’t consent.”_

Bucky stepped back, his hands pulling away from Steve’s chest, his body suddenly feeling tight, and sick. He hadn’t even done anything yet, and he already felt nauseous with guilt. _Steve didn’t consent_. He’d put his hands on him and he didn’t consent. Bucky swallowed back the knot that suddenly tried to push up his throat, taking another step backwards, putting safe distance between them. “Steve- I’m sorry.” Bucky said meekly, his hands held a slight ways out in front of him- an apology- a surrender- a show of total compliance. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean t-”

_“Bucky.”_ Steve cut him off softly, and relief trickled reluctantly into the churning sea of guilt inside him as Bucky saw the patient little smile that rested on Steve’s lips. “You didn’t do anything. I‘m just warning you, so you don’t misunderstand what this is about… You haven't done anything wrong…” He assured him tenderly. “I’m only revoking my consent because I want to _talk_ to you today, and that’s _all._ I need you to respect that the same way you respect my consent.”

Bucky nodded mutely, the nausea giving way to numbness, his hands lowering slowly. He didn’t know what to do. He was entirely out of his element. He had been summoned, only to have every possible route to his intended purpose shut down. He was wrapped in this godawful snuggy, and he didn’t have consent, and suddenly, Bucky felt very, very lost.

Smiling faintly, Steve moved over to him, his chest tightening as Bucky instinctively made himself smaller, uneasily drawing away even as Steve rested his hand tenderly between his shoulder blade. “Come on…” He murmured softly, Bucky moving along haltingly beside him. He lead him deeper into the living room, easing down on the comfortable couch, and leaving ample room beside him. Bucky hesitated. “You’re allowed to sit down.” Steve smiled gently. “I don’t mind you being near me Buck.”

Bucky sat, almost reluctantly. Steve’s firm revoking of consent had spooked him, and even at his assurance, Bucky was still hesitant to let any part of them touch. He still felt guilty- wanted to be good- to be worth the tender care Steve extended to him. As he sat though, Steve eased into comfortable talking distance of him, their knees brushing softly- Steve’s jeans against Bucky’s snuggy.

“Listen…” Steve started uncertainly, his face warming just a touch. It had taken him days to realize what he was feeling, and even now he wasn’t sure if he could articulate it. “Last week was- well...I’d never done anything like that before- I- I mean I _had-_ with other humans but-”

“It’s different.” Bucky supplied softly, still submissive, and meek; still keeping his gaze lowered.

Steve nodded, biting his lip as Bucky’s quiet words stilled his rambling. “After you left...I felt guilty, and I thought it was because of you- of what _I did_ with you...but...the more I thought about it...the more I realized it was what I _didn’t_ do…”

At this, a little of Bucky broke through the haze of cautious uncertainty and guilt. “What didn’t you do?” He asked, his brow furrowing again, his dark blue eye suddenly glinting with tentative suspicion. He found himself nervously twisting the blue fleece around his cuff.

Steve glanced down, wetting his lips slowly before he lifted those perfect, clear eyes back to Bucky. “ _My job._ ” He murmured. The furrow in Bucky’s brow deepened, and Steve swallowed, leaning in earnestly as he continued. “Buck- My job is to do everything in my power to help people- to give them what they need. That’s my purpose, and I didn’t get a chance to do that for you.” His breath fluttered nervously in his lungs, feeling Bucky’s eyes staring back at him.

“I...I could see the way you reacted when I touched you...when I talked to you, and, maybe I’m wrong- maybe I’m way off base, but- to me...it didn’t seem like you were used to that...someone treating you like more than an object…” Steve’s eyes dropped away. Since Bucky had slipped in and out of his life, Steve had done his research. He’d found all the existing lore the was to be found on incubi, and read all accounts, conflicting or not. The only reason people would summon and incubi was for sex, and while it was true that that was what they fed on, Steve couldn’t help but imagine was a lonely existence. He couldn’t imagine there weren’t times where it stung to be seen as a piece of attractive meat, and nothing else.  

“I guess all I’m saying is...I think you might need that...someone to just _...be with._ To talk to, and if you want... _I think I can be that for you…_ ”

Bucky couldn’t decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry. He couldn’t decide whether Steve was real, or some figment his mind had produce out of sheer loneliness. That had to be it, because he was too perfect to be real. To frustratingly good. It had to be a dream, or a trick. “I’m...not sure I understand.” Bucky said tightly. His mind kept trying to reconstruct the scene into something sexual- figure out what Steve wanted from him, but he couldn’t nail it down. “You said you didn’t give consent, you don’t want to _be with_ me-”

_“No-_ Buck! I think you need a _friend.”_

“Why would I need that?” Bucky snapped, his brow furrowed, but his eyes glinting with distress. He pushed away from Steve, suddenly on his feet, his stomach hot with discomfort.

“Everyone needs a friend-” Steve countered, rising up level with him.  “I don’t want you to be alone Buck-”

“I’m not _alone!”_ Bucky could feel something inside him rising. It wasn’t quite anger, or panic, it was a mixture of both, layering in with desperation, and the awful affection that Steve had seeded in him after their first encounter. But whatever it was, it was explosive, and Bucky wanted to get rid of it. And that meant Steve had to go. He couldn’t get attached- he couldn’t let Steve think he needed him- or _anyone._ Bucky stepped forward, the mixed emotion manifesting as anger, and a desperate need to carve out the feelings that had plagued him. “I’m not alone.” He snapped again. “I can have _anyone_ I want. I use them, and throw them away. After I get a little fun out of them they’re useless to me- you’re just too stupid and blind to realize I’ve already done that to _you!”_ He spat, pressing into Steve’s space, his expression twisted. The words were turning malicious, and Bucky hated himself. He was shit. _Worse_ than shit. He was hurting a kind, gentle man because he couldn’t handle the feelings he’d developed. He couldn’t even lie to himself and say he was doing this for Steve- to protect him from heartbreak. _He was just scared._ Because if one hour with Steve had already sowed seeds of affection in him, what would another hour bring? What would a few days yield. He was scared. Bucky didn’t want to be in love. He didn’t want to even let it _start,_ so he had to get rid of Steve. He had to make him hate him.

“I _used you_ Steve. I got an easy fuck out of you and that’s all I wanted. _I don’t care about you._ I don’t want your _friendship._ I wanted your cock up my ass, and I already got that, so what does that make you worth to me now? _Nothing-”_ Steve pulled back at the bitter, spitting words, his eyes wide, mouth slack, and Bucky shoved him roughly in the chest, swaying him back. “Go on-” He snapped. “Say you hate me- break out the holy water and send me the fuck back to hell. _Do it!_ Hurt me! _Hurt me,_ you fucking coward!”

The moment Bucky went to shove him again, Steve surged forward and crushed Bucky into his arms.

The demon made a strangled noise against his chest, his arms trapped, face pressed against his collar as he was suddenly enveloped in Steve’s arm. The grip was heavy, and tense, and Bucky’s breath froze in his lungs. He couldn’t breath. His mind had crashed to a halt. He felt cold all over, and suddenly, all Bucky wanted to do was cry. A part of him had desperately hoped Steve would _actually_ hurt him, that he would punch or slap him, because then Bucky could hate him. But here he was hugging him- after all the horrible, malicious things he’d said. After he’d tried to hurt him. Steve was _hugging_ him, and Bucky went limp in his arms.

Slowly, Steve turned his face in, settling his mouth softly beside Bucky’s ear. _“I don’t believe that._ ” He murmured in a low tone that made Bucky shudder. _“Any_ of that. I don’t believe you used me, and I don’t believe I’m worthless to you. And I _know_ you don’t believe that I would actually _hurt_ you.” Bucky whimpered softly, Steve’s scent filling his nostrils as the other man held him close, and his hand squeezed softly over one shoulder. “I think you’re used to things being a certain way...used to being alone- to being seen as a sex object...I think you’re scared of things changing…”

Bucky swallowed hard, something in him instinctively burrowing deeper into Steve’s chest. “Don’t psychoanalyse me you bastard…” Bucky whispered in a cracked tone, and Steve’s arms tightened reassuringly around him. A warm, gentle chuckle met his burning ears.

“Fair enough.” He said softly, Bucky hating how gentle his tone was. He wished he’d yell, even a little bit. Maybe a part of him felt he needed punishment to atone for the awful things he’d said. Steve was continuing to speak though, and Bucky wrenched himself out of his misery enough to listen. “You’ve got to talk to me then.” Steve press. “Answer some questions, I think you owe me that much…”

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to respond. His arms were still warm, and solid around him; touching him gently despite the miserable bastard he’d been. He’d expected to feel bad about hurting Steve, but it hadn’t even seemed to have worked, and Bucky felt absolutely wretched. But a stubborn, fearful part of him still tried to preserve his distance- still tried to crush out the fluttering, warm feelings that Steve had stirred in his chest.

_“Am I really worthless to you?”_

The question was soft, and for the first time, Bucky hear just a tiny crack of doubt. Steve didn't really believe what Bucky had said. He didn’t let it hurt him, but a part of him- just a tiny fragment, doubted- questioned if maybe it was true. Bucky keened in the back of his throat, grinding his forehead against Steve’s collar.

“No....” He growled reluctantly, hating the way the tension in his back started easing under Steve’s hands. Steve pulled back, taking Bucky’s chin in one large hand and lifting his eyes to his. Bucky complied stiffly, letting his face be lifted even though his eyes were still dropped away in shame _. He was so gentle…_

“Tell me why you said that…” The minute the words were out of his mouth, Steve knew Bucky didn’t want to answer them. He saw the way his expression screwed up; the way he pinched his lips and kept his eyes away. He could feel his hands balling into fists against his chest, and Steve’s opposite hand started rubbing, long, and slow over his back as he held his face in a steady, kind hand. “Bucky...why did you say that?”

Bucky’s mouth tightened, his face coloring with shame as something inside him abruptly collapsed. He slumped forward, his chin dragging out of Steve’s hand as his head fell back against his shoulders, his body suddenly rigid with misery. His mind tumbled over itself, words jamming up in his throat- fighting to get out first while his brain dragged them all back. He had to be tactful- he had to be charming, and evasive. He had to- “I fucking _hate_ the way you make me feel-”

_Shit._

Bucky swallowed hard, feeling his face flushing a dark red, his fists tightening against Steve’s chest. Well, it was out now. No going back. He drew a steadying breath, still hiding his face against Steve’s body as he spoke. “I-” The single syllable was weak, and quavering. “I _hate_ the way you make me feel...when you talk to me- and touch me like that.” He swallowed again. There was something knotted in his throat that he couldn’t quite get rid of. “I _hate_ that you treat me the way you do- like you actually want me- I _hate_ it! _I fucking hate it!”_

_No._

_Wait…_

_Not hate…_

_He loved it. And it scared him to death._

Steve had made the connection as well- heard the tangle of emotions in Bucky’s voice, and read under the words, and into Bucky’s heart. He understood. He could hear what Bucky couldn’t quite bring himself to say, and he resumed tenderly rubbing his back with strong, steady hands.

“It’s okay to be scared Buck…” He intoned softly, feeling the tension fall out of his body, feeling the incubus go weaker, and weaker under his touch. “And if you want...you don’t have to do this at all...you _never_ have to come back if you don’t want to, but...I just wanted you to know that...that you’re welcome here with me. You’re welcome to come anytime you need someone...I wanted you to have that option. I wanted you to...not have to be alone…”

Slowly, Bucky sunk out of Steve’s arms, the other man releasing him as he dropped down onto the couch, looking small, and conflicted. Steve cautiously took his seat beside him. His hand found it’s way to rest comfortingly on his knee. “I know this is out of your comfort zone...I know it’s not what you’re used to, but...different can be good.” He offered softly, wishing Bucky would look at him. He couldn’t get a read of those dark blue eyes… Steve paused uncertainly, licking his lips. Bucky was almost there. Almost to being able to talk to him, he just needed a little more…

“That night...at the church, when you were doing your job...you told me it was okay to relax a little...You told me I didn’t need to be alone…” Steve said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bucky’s eyes flickered at the memory. ‘ _Don’t be by yourself, Stevie…_ ’ “You know what? _You were right..._ What you gave me that night was...it was something I think I _really_ did need...I’d been alone in that sense for a really long time, even though I had friends to keep me company…” Steve wet his lips with a quite dart of his tongue. “I think...I think we’re opposites Buck. I have friends, but I haven't had anyone to share something like what you and I shared in a really long time...You have a _world_ of sexual partners waiting for you, but...I don’t think you have _anyone_ you can really call a friend.”

The words were sinking in now, and Steve pressed on before he could lose the tiny little foothold Bucky had allowed him. “You did your job Buck- and you did it fucking _well…”_ Steve gave his knee a tiny squeeze, dipping his head until Bucky caught his meaning and turned his eyes to him. He looked uncertain, and a little spooked, but Steve continued softly. “You did your job...let me do mine.”

For a second, Bucky was quiet, his lips parted, those unfathomably deep eyes staring out at him. In less than an hour, Steve had seen more emotions in Bucky than he’d thought him capable of possessing, and yet only now did he feel like he was seeing the real Bucky. Bucky was sexy, and confident, and teasing, but that wasn’t _all_ he was. Steve could see now that under his flirting and self-assurance, Bucky was also very _vulnerable._ He was uncertain, and scared of feelings, and of change. He was timid, and a little bit shy. He loved affirmation, and approvable, but was afraid of the feelings it stirred. And Steve truly believed that he desperately needed someone to treat him with warmth, and kindness, and respect.

Bucky’s stare broke, and suddenly, he dropped his eyes away with a tight, rueful laugh, his mouth curling up at the corners. The expression looked pained. “You want to _know_ me?” He asked incredulously. “And- not in the biblical sense, but...you actually want to…”

_“Be your friend?”_ Steve pressed softly, giving his knee another little squeeze. “Yeah, Buck. I’d really like that...But it’s up to you. You say no dice, and I never bother you again. I won’t summon you. Won’t look for you. I’ll stay out of your life...but if you like...I think I could be good for you.”

Bucky felt his face coloring again. _Why was he so sweet?_ Why did he make Bucky think he could have this? He’d left him an out. Bucky could just flat out refuse, but then where would he be? Still haunted by Steve Rogers whenever he closed his eyes. Still followed by the sweet sound of his voice, and the soft memories of his hands, and lips. Maybe...maybe it was time to try something new…

Bucky abruptly stood, Steve’s hand falling from his knee. “Can I think about it?” He asked, his voice a little tight, but more with uncertainty than anything else. Something in his was screaming for him to accept, but his fear still held him back.

Steve rose to his feet as well, but didn’t move to touch him again. “Of course. Take as long as you need, and, if you come back, and I’m not here, just check at the church. I’m mostly there anyways.”

Bucky nodded, his eyes dropping away. He felt weird, but maybe, not _bad_ weird. He still felt off balance, but like he had the chance to find a new balance; somewhere different that was solid to stand...somewhere, where in this off kilter world, he could have Steve beside him. He just needed a little more time to think. “Okay.” Bucky said softly, his eyes lingering on the floor before he managed to drag them up to Steve, cracking a half-smile. “I still think you’re missing a golden opportunity to fuck me in this sexy piece.” He tried, gesturing to the snuggy that was still wrapped around his body, and Steve gave a snort of laughter.

“Yeah right.” He laughed warmly. “I specifically picked the most ridiculous thing I own so I _wouldn’t_ be tempted. Although I’ve got to admit, if anyone is even physically capable of making a snuggy look good, it’s you.”

It was just a joke, but the compliment still made Bucky flush. It wasn’t like the way he’d spoken about in the church- low, and soft, and sincere- but it still make Bucky’s heart do strange things in his chest. It was light, and funny, and genuine. It made Bucky feel like Steve thought he was beautiful, no matter if he was glistening, naked, in the moonlight and adorned with chains and crystals, or wrapped neck to foot in a ridiculous, tacky blue snuggy.

Still trying to stifle the little, tentative smile that had bloomed on his lips, Bucky reached back, beginning to fuss with the velcro that kept the material up around his neck. “Well, I hate to give it up considering I look so good in it, but I should let you have your arm blanket back.”

“You don’t-” Steve started, but Bucky fixed him with a look, although the smile still lingered secretly around the corners of his mouth.

“Steve- you keep sending me away with your shit and you’re not going to have anything left. I already have your jacket, I don’t need this too.”

Steve grimaced in something that looked like pain. “I don’t like sending you off with nothing to wear.” He protested. “It feels _wrong-”_

“I don’t _need_ anything!” Bucky laughed, and Steve reached around behind his neck, Bucky drawing in a sharp breath as he refixed the velcro. Steve’s hands were hot against his cold skin, and his heart did that stupid thing in his chest again at the touch. His eyelids fluttered, closing for a just a moment as Steve’s touch slid gently over his neck to frame his jaw with those strong hands.

_“Take it._ ” He insisted for the second time since meeting him. Always sending him off into the world, warm, and tingling from his affection.

“I’m gonna bring’um back to you.” Bucky said, trying a smirk, but it felt melted, like soft butter- like his heart.

“So you _are_ coming back?” Steve asked, his clear blue eyes glinting, and Bucky felt his knees go weak at the smile.

Drawing in a deep breath, Bucky reached up and reluctantly removed Steve’s hand from his face, giving them a squeeze before he stepped back. His mouth pulled into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners; glimmering with mirth. “You’ll be seeing me around Reverend.” He grinned, and stayed around just long enough to see Steve’s mouth bloom into a hopeful smile, before he disappeared; fragmenting, and fading away as he transported himself back home. _Home-_ where he’d flop back on his bed, feeling warm, and light, and dizzy. _Home-_ where he’d replay the new, gentle words Steve had given him. Where he’d breath in Steve’s scent from where it was trapped in the soft blue fibers of the material.  

Suddenly, Bucky didn’t hate that snuggy quite so much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, fair warning, this story is going to be pretty much pure sexy fluff from now on, with maybe a sprinkling of light angst from an emotionally constipated Bucky. But basically, no deep heart wrenching plot, just lots and lots of fluff of Steve Rogers domesticating his incubus.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegetables simmered on low in a thick, creamy broth on the stove top. Steve stood by the counter, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, kitchen knife in hand as he finely chopped partially frozen bacon, a pile of cubed potatoes resting on the other end of the board. The broth bubbled thickly in the large, homey soup pot, filling the air with warm, comfortable background noise. It was far too much for one person to eat in a sitting, but Steve always liked taking his time, and cooking in quantities. He’d have no trouble freezing the rest for another day. His hands manipulated the knife expertly, his fingers chilly from the cold meat as he added it to the hot, thick base, sweeping in the potatoes and covering it with the lid.

Steve let out a soft breath, cleaning off his hands and turning around, only to feel his stomach swoop with shock.

Silent as a shadow, Bucky had appeared in his kitchen, breathtaking as ever and twice as cocky. This time though, he was wearing a pair of dark, blood-red skinny jeans low on his hips, the lateral cut of his adonis belt clearly visible, a trail of dark hairs leading Steve’s eyes invitingly to the edge of his waistband. Steve’s jacket was shrugged on over his shoulders, open against his smooth, bare chest. The priest could still see the looping chains and tiny crystals adorning his throat, shoulders, and chest. He faltered, his breath catching in his lungs at the sight.

At the moment of recognition, Bucky’s plush, red mouth curled up into a smirk, and he slid against him, easy as breathing, his hands gliding up to fuss with Steve’s collar. “Jaw off the ground Reverend…” He purred teasingly. “I told you I’d be back.”

Steve swallowed, his lips twitched slightly as Bucky’s chilly fingers grazed his neck, and he abruptly recaptured his breath. Reaching up, Steve took Bucky’s hands, drawing them away from how they stroked so temptingly over his throat. He gave them a light squeeze, and brought them down, holding the incubus’s hands harmlessly between them. “Sorry,” Steve said with an awkward half smile, his heart thumping in his chest. “Hi- You’re uh- you’re _dressed.”_ Steve’s eyes flashed quickly over Bucky’s figure- over how the jacket framed his pale chest- how nicely the deep red jeans hugged his muscular thighs, and crotch. Already, Steve could see a slight tightness between Bucky’s legs, and he abruptly drew back, his eyes snapping away from unacceptable territory.

The sleepy, satisfied look in Bucky’s eyes told him the lingering glance hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Well…” Bucky murmured, taking Steve’s slight retreat with grace, letting him move out from between him and the counter. “I figured, if I showed up naked you’d send me home in half your wardrobe.” His mouth flashed into a dazzling grin, and he reached out, tweaking the front of Steve’s sweater suggestively. “And god forbid- I’d hate to see _you_ without anything to wear.”

Steve blinked, his cheeks heating at the comment, and he dropped his eyes away, scrambling for composure. He’d had time to prepare last time, to convince himself he wasn’t going to fall prey to Bucky’s little games, but this time, Bucky had surprised him, and he was desperately scrabbling for some thread of self-control. “Yeah- No, uh- Buck-” He protested, his voice hushed as Bucky moved in on him again, and this time, Steve found his resolve. “Bucky, _Bucky,”_ He reached out, abruptly pressing a hand to the incubus’s cold heart, stopping him in his tracks. The beautiful creature’s eyes snapped up, and Steve could tell just from the look on his face that he knew what was coming. He wet his lips softly. “Buck, that’s not what this is about, remember?” He pressed softly, letting his elbow buckle as he eased into friendly proximity of him and stopped, his mouth set in a soft smile. “It’s still a no…”

The second the words passed his lips, the silky flirtation dropped from Bucky’s expression, his shoulders going loose as those irresistible red lips parted. Unconsciously Bucky imitated Steve’s gesture, wetting his mouth before looking down. “Right...sorry,” He murmured. He eased back, Steve’s hand sliding gently from his chest as he crammed his hands into his pockets, as though if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to help himself. For a long moment, an awkward silence settled over them. It was only to be expected. This was new for both of them, and neither quite knew what to expect.

Loathing the silence, Bucky abruptly blinked, a soft oh of remembrance slipping his lips before he pulled his hands from his pockets and slid the jacket off his body. “Here-” He said clumsily, thrusting the half-folded jacket against Steve’s chest. “I uh- figured it was about time you got this back.”

Steve received the garment, his mouth pulling into a tentative little smile. “Oh- thanks Buck, did you…” His eyes flickered over him uncertainly, half expecting him to somehow have the snuggy tucked away somewhere.

Bucky’s gaze flickered up, and he cracked a smirk, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Nope, sorry, I’m attached now. You’re out one snuggy.” He grinned, tucking his hands in his back pockets and turning his back to him.

Feeling the air turn suddenly teasing, and playful, Steve deposited the jacket on the counter, pursuing Bucky with a smirk. “You’re serious? You’re just gonna _steal_ my shit?” He asked, following Bucky as he slipped around the kitchen table on silent, bare feet, his dark eyes glittering with humor.

“As I remember, you gave it to me,”

_“Leant_ it to you-” Steve reminded him, Bucky turning lightly on his heel, continuing their dance around the kitchen, as Bucky fled, and Steve pursued. “Besides!” Steve added, his face twisting in mock outrage. “I thought you hated it!”

Bucky took a detour into the living room, his whole face alight. “I did, when it was getting in the way of my work, But I’ve got to admit, it’s really nice when I’m home-” His voice suddenly lowered, eyes growing sharp, and sultry. “When I’m all _alone_...laid out, _naked_ , on my bed-”

Steve’s footsteps faltered, blood rushing to his face, among other areas as he imagined Bucky stretched out on the soft material, pale, smooth flesh against warm fleece, his eyes smokey, and inviting...Goddamnit. He really thought there was no way a snuggy could _possibly_ be sexy. No- _No-_ He couldn’t be thinking that- Bucky shouldn’t be teasing him with those images, and he shouldn’t be succumbing to them. He shook his head sharply, his eyes suddenly growing hard. _“Bucky-”_ He said in a warning tone, and Bucky’s face abruptly crumbled.  

The demon’s expression fell, the light in his eyes flickering, and sputtering out. Shame flooded the smooth, even lines of his face.

Immediately, Steve softened. He didn’t retract what he said, he had no reason to regret it, but he didn’t want Bucky to believe he was angry at him either. “Hey…” He murmured, moving close now that Bucky had sunk into stillness, his head lowered, eyes on the floor. Steve gently reached out, touching along his upper arm as he came close. “Buck…” He pressed again, “Listen, I’m not mad at you, I’m really not, but you can’t do that okay? It’s not fair to anyone involved...alright, Buck?”

Bucky’s lips parted, his eyes still fixed on his bare feet. He felt his throat grow tight with confusion, and shame. He felt guilty that he hadn’t stopped those things coming out of his mouth even when Steve said no. He felt embarrassed, and ashamed as he suddenly faced the notion that he had no idea how to do anything else. The incubus folded his lips in, biting down on them until they stung. He really didn’t deserve Steve’s patience. He was a dirty, nasty creature that had no business in Steve’s life. He couldn’t manage five minutes without slipping up- without turning the atmosphere sexual- an atmosphere he supposed Steve wanted nothing to do with.

As Bucky’s eyes stayed rooted on the floor, Steve eased in closer, framing his shoulders with his hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze, firm, and insistent, until Bucky begrudgingly lifted his eyes from the floor. Steve's expression was soft, and understating, and nothing in him looked like he doubted inviting Bucky into his home, and into his life. "I know this isn't easy for you," Steve acknowledged softly, beginning to gently knead at the tension in his shoulders. "It's in your instincts and I'm asking you to ignore them...I know you're not gonna be able to help it sometimes...I appreciate that you're trying though..." His mouth turned up in a little smile, and Bucky felt his stomach warming at the tender understanding. He'd never met someone- never been with someone who understood that. None of his other brief partners ever understood that this was more than a game for fun to him. Humans spoke of sex being an inborn need, but they had _no idea_. Not really. A human could live a full and productive life without sex, but to Bucky, the need was as basic, and necessary as the need for food or water. Steve _understood._ More than that, he understood that Bucky was going to slip up, and he still wanted him here. Steve...Steve really _wanted_ him here.

The realization rushed through Bucky’s body like a flood, making his throat tighten, and his ribs ache, and abruptly, he pressed in against Steve, his arms wrapping around his chest as he smothered his face into Steve’s shirt.

Steve blinked, drawing in a short breath of surprise, before he let it out in a soft laugh that turned Bucky’s heart over in his chest. His strong, sturdy arms slid around Bucky, and he held him close against him, eyes closing as he turned his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Hey-” Steve said quietly, his tone soft and warm as he rubbed at Bucky’s back, and Bucky pressed his face deeper into Steve’s firm chest.

“Sorry…” He murmured lowly, as Steve continued to gently rub at his back and shoulders.

“It’s okay Buck...it’s hard…”

Bucky nuzzled against his collar with a whine, already tempted to suck a blotch on the beautiful fair skin even so soon after his last gentle reprimand. “Yeah-” He bit on his lip to avoid the temptation. “It’d be a lot easier if you weren’t so _fucking hot._ ” He muttered ruefully, and that warm, deep laugh bubbled up from deep in Steve’s chest. Bucky could catch a glimpse of the flattered color that was beginning to rise in Steve’s cheeks.  

“Would it be easier if you couldn’t see me?” He asked as another soft chuckle slipping from the perfect pink lips.

“You gonna wear a paper bag over your face?” Bucky asked with a snort, and Steve’s mouth formed into a faint little smile.

“Had something else in mind,” He said, easing back from the hug and taking Bucky’s shoulders to turn his back to him. “You’re really tense. Lay down on the floor okay? I’m gonna rub your back...if...if that’s alright of course.”

Bucky blinked as he was abruptly tugged out of the safe, comfortable warmth of Steve's arms, and turned around, the living room carpet plush under his bare feet. “Uh- yeah- sure…” He managed, his voice coming out a lot less confident than he would have liked. He wasn’t so sure about this whole back rub idea. I wasn’t like he’d never- well... _okay_...he’d never had one before, but at what time in his life could that have ever happened? That wasn’t something people did if they wanted a good fuck from someone who wasn’t going to spread word around. They didn’t focus on the gentle stuff like Steve did, and now Bucky found himself facing uncharted territory. But he swallowed back the uncertainty, and slowly sunk down to his knees, easing onto the palms of his hands before sinking flat out on the living room floor.

Bucky would have been so much more at ease if Steve would have just yanked down his jeans and started fucking him right there on the living room floor, but that wasn’t Bucky’s luck. Instead, he felt him lower himself to his knees beside him, his strong hands gently laying over his shoulders. For a long moment, he just felt, and lightly prodded, feeling out the knots of tension before his fingers began to press deeper.

The second they did, a raw moan slipped from Bucky’s throat. Steve’s fingers were strong, and skillful, pressing, and rubbing, and working at tension that he’d carried in in his body for centuries. Deep, good pain spread through his muscles, giving way to numbness, and a bodily ease that Bucky couldn’t ever remember feeling before. He turned his face into the carpet with a sigh, closing his eyes as Steve massages his neck and shoulder. His fingers worked artfully just under the joint of his neck, and head, rubbing at the knots before spreading down, and massaging out the tension around every notch in his spine.

Bucky was turning to butter underneath him, and Steve smiled softly to himself as he work. Quiet, blissful sounds, and low little gasps, and moan slipped in babbling streams from Bucky’s lips as he unwound all the stiffness. Steve worked from his neck, down across his shoulder, and into his middle back, kneading deeply into him. Carefully, Steve shifted, his knees aching from the position, but the last thing he wanted was to disrupt Bucky, not when he looked so relaxed under his hands. He could catch just a glimpse of the incubus’s face. His mouth was open, and slack, one cheek scrunched up against the carpet as his lashes fluttered weakly under the massage. He looked so soft- so unguarded, and Steve stifled the urge to tenderly kiss the back of his neck.

Instead, Steve repositioned, thoughtlessly bracing his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips as his fingers worked into the knots of his lower back. The change of angle blocked his relaxed, almost angelic face from view just in time for Bucky’s eyes to snap open.

He didn’t move, holding consciously still, but he’d gone from being lost in a melted, blissful daze, to hyper aware of every inch of his body in less than a second. Steve was straddling him. He didn’t mean a thing by it. There was no other intention behind it other than the massage, but suddenly the whole perspective felt skewed. Suddenly, Bucky was aware of how big, and warm, and strong Steve’s hands were, how he could almost _feel_ the crotch of his jeans against his ass. He closed his eyes sharply, letting out a helpless sigh as Steve dug under a particularly tight muscle, and his body stirred against his better judgement.

Bucky ground his forehead into the carpet, moaning as Steve continued to work on the knot, his cock hardening inside the all too tight skinny jeans. Bucky’s body was conditioned to react to the slightest thing, and within moments, he was aching, and throbbing, trying desperately not to squirm. He couldn’t help the noises though.

Steve continued to work on him, the incubus growing more vocal the more relaxed his body became. He was turning to soft butter under Steve’s hands, and the priest could feel the difference from when he’d first started. Already, the rock-like tightness had fallen out of his shoulders, and the knots and snarls had loosened from his neck and lower back. He squeezed and rubbed right over the waistband of his dark red jeans, and Bucky let slip a breaking cry that stilled Steve’s hands. For a second, he froze, his hands resting softly on the creatures cold skin. The slowly, Steve eased off, giving Bucky’s back a warm comfortable pat.

The comforting, familiar touch signified the massage was over, and Bucky rolled onto his back on the living room floor, his body numb, but stomach tight with arousal; jeans stretched over his throbbing erection. _God_ , how was he _ever_ going to survive Steve Rogers?

Steve’s gaze flickered down just for a brief second, confirming what he’d already guessed, and he offered him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that,” He said sheepishly, as Bucky squirmed rocking his hips forward, trying to get some friction against the inside of his jeans.

_“Steve-”_ He whimpered needily, less flirting as _begging._ All he could think of was the hands that had turned his body to putty, wrapping around the shaft of his cock and bringing him off. He wanted it so bad- god- he _needed_ it. He needed Steve so bad he thought he’d die. _“Please?”_ Bucky whimpered, “I- I know it’s not what this is about, but- I- It doesn’t hav’ta mean anything, but-please Steve, _please?”_

Bucky’s eyes went huge as Steve reached over and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. The priest offered him a tender smile.

“It’s fine,” He assured him, before gently tipping his chin towards the bathroom just down the hall. “Why don’t you go take care of yourself,” Steve suggested, and Bucky’s jaw dropped; aghast.

_“Steve!”_ He protested, _“You_ did this to me, you bastard!”

But Steve didn’t seem upset, or even affected by the accusation. He offered Bucky a shrug, and a smug flash of a grin. “I just gave you a back rub, _you_ got all work up on your own. Now go on,” He said, smacking his thigh lightly. “Your face is turning red.  

Bucky released an anguished groan, and pulled himself to his feet, the shift of material against his hypersensitive cock making him whine aloud. Grumbling under his breath as he passed, Bucky followed Steve’s directions to the bathroom, and swung the door closed with a thump. Once inside, he jerked the jeans and tight black briefs down against his thighs, bracing himself on the sink as he took his weeping cock in his hand. Why he bothered coming back he didn’t know.

Actually...he _did._ Steve may leave him aching, and squirming with no relief, but he did it because he was busy taking care of something far more important. Bucky had had people get him off before, but Steve was giving Bucky something he’d never experienced.

_Love._

What Steve gave him was a kind of love, Bucky was sure. He wasn’t sure what it meant to Steve- whether Steve loved _him,_ or whether it was some other form of the same emotion, but whatever it was was completely foreign to Bucky. It was the gentle understanding of his needs and situation. It was hugs, and warm laughter, and a massage that left him dizzy, and relaxed. It was inviting him into his life when really, he had no business there...It was wanting to be with him for more than just sex, and as much as that deprived Bucky of something he craved from Steve, it instilled a sense of quiet assurance all at the same time.

Steve wanted him around, and not just for sex. He wanted _him…_

He really _wanted_ him.

It didn’t take Bucky long to finish. Never did. He’d been teetering on the brink ever since Steve had started working so dangerously low on his back. Once in the bathroom, with his hand around his cock, it took him only moments before his head snapped back, and he was coming with a wordless shout, his knees dipping as he gripped the edge of the sink. Ribbons of come spilled down over his hand, dribbling thickly on the title floor as Bucky drew in a ragged breath. Slowly, he let it out with a huff, his eyes fluttering closed as he slumped back against the sink. He’d eased the raw, burning need in his body, but he still felt unfulfilled. He wanted _Steve._

But he wasn’t going to _get_ Steve. So instead of letting himself get sexually frustrated again just thinking of it, Bucky blocked the desire from his mind. Instead, he stooped down to clean up the mess that had dribbled onto Steve’s bathroom floor.

Steve was in the kitchen, stirring around the thick, creamy soup that he’d left to simmer earlier when Bucky came back into the room. The aching bulge of arousal was gone now, though his cheeks were still a little pink, and those deep steel blue eyes shot daggers at the back of his neck. Steve stifled a smile, listening to the irritated shuffling of feet, and the creak of a kitchen chair which was somehow the most obstinate sound in the known universe. He kept stirring lazily, filling the house the the warm, aromatic scent of the stew. He’d just turned to retrieve two bowls from the upper cabinet, when Bucky decided to make his annoyed presence know.

“ _Dick move, Father…”_ Bucky grumbled sullenly, and Steve turned from the counter, bowls still in hand. He looked at the incubus seated at his kitchen table. Bucky was sitting backwards on one of his chairs, his arms folded over the back, and he nestled his chin into them; glowering, and Steve blinked, an incredulous scoff forming on his lips.

_“Sorry?”_ Steve laughed, his eyebrows lifting, and Bucky shot the priest a dirty look, his arms hiding his face up to his cheekbones.

“You know what I mean…I thought you were supposed to _help_ people.” He grumbled, and Steve snorted, laying the bowls on the counter before stalking over to him, drawing up short of the chair. He stopped dead, one eyebrow arched, arms folded over his ridiculously muscled chest.

“Look, I know I made you cranky, but nowhere in my job description does it say anything about being obligated to get friends off when they’re horny.”

Bucky’s head lifted, eyes flashing with mutiny. ”I protest that on the grounds that you’re a _jerk.”_

“I protest your _protest_ on the grounds that I know my job, and it _doesn't_ include jerking off pretty demons any time they get dewy-eyed and bat their lashes at me.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped, his cheeks heating with indigence and poorly concealed pleasure at the compliment. Whether he won the argument or not no longer really mattered. _Steve thought he was pretty._ Clamping his mouth shut once more, Bucky scrunched his face into his arms in embarrassed, sullen silence. But the sounds of Steve warm, bubbling laughter met his ears, and the annoyance gave way to that warm, fluttering affection that started dancing around his heart every time Steve laughed. He carefully concealed his smile into his arms.

Steve reached out, giving Bucky’s hunched shoulder a warm affectionate squeeze, once against stifling the temptation to drop a soft kiss against the top of his head. “Come on,” Steve said with a gentle smile, turning to dish up the bowls of soup at the stove. “Lets forget about it, and have some dinner, okay?”

Finally, Bucky lifted his face from his arm, the little smile still lingering on his mouth as he watched Steve prepare their food. His gaze rested, soft, and lingering on Steve’s back, the little flutter of affection in his heart blossoming, and filling his ribcage. For every tender touch, and warm, kind word Steve gave him, Bucky felt something he hadn’t even known had died come slowly back to life. He’d never noticed how barren his heart was until it had started sprouting flowers- until Steve had started tending to it was such earnesty and care. Bucky eased up from the chair, ghosting up behind Steve as the other man cut up fresh carrots, and tomatoes and arranging them on a platter.

Steve felt Bucky’s presence slipping up behind him, and waited for the touch- resigning himself to needing to gently correct the incubus again. But as Bucky moved in beside him, Steve didn’t feel his hands on his body, or sense the wide, catlike grin on his mouth. Instead, Bucky came up shoulder to shoulder with him, nudging him just slightly, and glancing up from under his lashes with tentative affection. Steve’s mouth pulled into a smile, and the positive acknowledgment made something inside Bucky blossom. The demon took the two bowls of soup as Steve prepared the vegetables, and laid them out on the table, fishing around the kitchen until he found where Steve kept the silverware. Bucky helped in in companionable silence until the table was set, and Steve felt a tug deep inside him.

Maybe progress was choppy, and slow, but there was progress, and Steve wanted Bucky to know how much that meant to him. Just that he was trying. Just that he was able to do this much.

As Bucky turned back towards the table, Steve suddenly reached out, and caught the cold, fine-boned hand in his own. Bucky jerked in surprise, drawing in a short breath and turning back to Steve, before the look of surprise melted into something Steve could almost mistake for shy affection. Returning Bucky’s little smile, Steve gave his hand a soft squeeze, letting Bucky reposition their fingers more comfortably within his own. “Thanks for the help Buck.” He murmured, and Bucky’s cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink Steve had ever seen, and _goddamnit_ how was he supposed to resist thoughts of kissing those lips when they turned up into such a cute little smile.

“Well, for putting up with me-” Bucky started, and Steve gave his hand a yank, pulling their shoulders together with a friendly bump.

“I’m not _putting up with_ anything,” He countered, squeezing the incubus’s fingers before releasing them and taking his seat at the table. “I _want_ you here. Now come on, I don’t know what incubi need in terms of food, but I need three meals a day, and so far I’ve only had two.”

Bucky let Steve release his hand, savoring the feeling of warmth it left behind as he sat down across from him, feeling happier than he had in a very long time. Every word out of Steve’s mouth was all the more confirmation that Steve really wanted him around. Every word out of his mouth made the affection in Bucky’s chest grow closer, and closer to love. He wanted Steve to hold his hand like that again. Not just again, but _any_ time. _Every_ time. _All the time_. He wanted that strength, and that warmth holding him close. He wanted those sweet little comforting squeezes that made his stomach explode with butterflies, and suddenly Bucky let himself fully realize that he was in way over his head, and he wasn’t even scared.

He was... _he was falling in love with him_...over back massages and hot soup. Over hugs, sweet words, and a warm, welcoming smile, _he was falling in love with Steve Rogers._

Once Bucky was seated, Steve bowed his head, saying a soft prayer for only himself, Bucky, and the Lord to hear, before he lifted his eyes back to Bucky...and maybe Bucky was further gone than he thought, but Steve’s eyes for him held almost the same reverence as the words of his prayer. Bucky met the lingering stare, his heart lurching up into his throat in the most pleasant of ways, stopping the breath in his chest in a way that made him feel- as long as Steve was looking at him like that- he’d never need to breath again.  

And suddenly, Steve broke the long, tender stare, and picked up his spoon, dipping it under the thick creamy surface of the soup. Bucky felt the loss immediately, but lowered his eyes as well, the beautiful, fluttering warmth cooling inside him. “So-” Steve started, the word sounding stilted, and awkward after the long, intimate stare, and Steve kept his eyes firmly downward. “What do incubi need in terms of food? Like, is it like humans? Or don’t you really need to eat?”

Bucky shook himself out of the daze of lose that the absence of Steve’s tender stare had left him with, making himself focus on the question. It was easy enough, Bucky just had to pull his head out of his heart long enough to think about it. He offered the priest a casual shrug, taking a spoonful of the soup before answering. “I dunno, I guess it’s different from one incubus to another, but I need food at about a _tenth_ of the rate that I need sex.” He tried not to let his tone drift even remotely near sexual. Just plain facts. Swallowing Bucky continues, his eyes flickering up to Steve. “I can go a week or more and not even really feel the need to eat much at all, but if I go a day without sex-” Bucky snorted, dipping his spoon once more. ‘I get _very_ uncomfortable.”

Steve stifled a faint smirk, his eyes dropping away. “Sounds like a pain.”

“Yeah, well, so does having to find food that you have to pay to eat three times a day.”

Steve’s stifled smirk broke out a little wide. “Touche,” He murmured, dipping his spoon in Bucky’s direction, as a weird thrill ran up his spine, his eyes turning to his beautiful guest. Steve embraced the supernatural as a part of his job, and his faith, but now the supernatural was sitting across the table from him, eating soup, and idly nudging his foot against his every once in awhile. The supernatural was no longer a distant concept, but a flesh and blood being, with soft red lips, and eyes deeper and brighter than galaxies. And suddenly, Steve couldn’t bear to think of the beautiful man across from him as a thing of darkness. Bucky couldn’t be a creature of hell, not when he was such a beautiful laugh, and such a sweet, shy smile. Under all his flirtation, and seduction, Bucky was sweet, and earnest, and kind, and so very starved for affection. He was hungry, and lost, and Steve suddenly couldn’t imagine that God hadn’t brought him to him for a reason. Maybe ancient texts called Bucky a demon. Maybe old, dusty tomes written by long dead men called him a foul, deplorable creature from the depths of hell, but just a few days in Bucky’s presence told him more than those texts ever could.

Bucky was _good._

Bucky needed him.

And Steve wasn’t so sure he wasn’t starting to fall for him.

It took Steve all too long to realize he was staring, and the moment before he could drag his eyes away, he saw Bucky’s mouth turning up into a wide smile.

“What are you staring at?” Bucky laughed, his spoon clinking softly as he lowered it against the edge of the bowl. Steve’s cheeks flushed scarlet, and he quickly turned his face away, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. It was impossible anyways.

“Oh- nothing.” Steve faltered out convincingly, passing his hand over his mouth, his eyes darting to Bucky but dropping away the instant he caught sight of his beautiful face. He was smiling so bright Steve could go blind, and he was beginning to shift across the table closer to him.

“Spill it Reverend, it’s a sin to lie.” Bucky reminded him helpfully, and Steve shot him a dirty look. _The gorgeous bastard was exploiting his faith_.

“I was just thinking, that’s all. Didn’t mean to stare.” All true, _technically._ He was thinking, thinking hard about Bucky, about how beautiful he was...and his eyes had drifted to the face that had captivated his imagination from the moment he’d first laid eyes on it. He hadn’t meant to _stare,_ just to _glimpse._ But once he’d looked, he found it difficult to tear his eyes away. Especially when there was so much to look at; the way his lashes kisses his cheeks as he blinked- the sharpness of his jaw- the cleft in his chin. He hadn’t meant to stare, but he couldn’t help himself.

Bucky seemed to guess that there was more to Steve’s answer than he was telling, and the demon rested his elbows on the table, grinning teasingly as he leaned into Steve’s space. _“And?”_ He pressed, watching with a thrill of pleasure as Steve’s blush deepened.

Steve pinched his lips together, feeling the heat spreading to his ears. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t really ready to fully admit to himself that he was letting his heart get swept along in impossible feelings, much less ready to admit it to _Bucky._ ”And _nothing._ That’s all.” Steve insisted, his eyes darting from Bucky, to the floor, and then back again, his body language unconvincing.

Smooth as silk, Bucky slipped around the table and around the back of Steve’s chair, folding his arms on the back and leaning into his space; close, but still perfectly platonic. “Oh yeah?” He asked, eyes wide in an obvious show of innocent belief. “Well if you say so, it _must_ be true.”

Steve colored deeper, his head dropping in defeat. “God- no, _okay_ …” He huffed a sigh, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “It’s not _nothing,_ but I’m not really ready to talk about it. What’s it gonna take for you to let it go?”

Bucky blink, momentarily taken aback by the offer, and his mind spun eagerly down a hundred paths, before he reigned it back with a firm hand. When Steve asked what it would take to make Bucky let it go, he was certain their established rules still applied. Sex, or anything of that nature was off the table, so Bucky had to think of something Steve would be willing to give him, Something they’d both enjoy.

“Mhhh…” He hummed softly, easing in close to his ear, and seeing Steve’s eyes flicker with regret at the phrasing. His hands slid up, giving Steve’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before he spoke into his ear. “A movie maybe?” Bucky asked softly, letting the tease drop, as he voice turned open, and hopeful. “We could have popcorn, and...you could rub my shoulders again?”

Slowly, Steve’s mouth spread into a smile, the little bit of cautious tension that had started coiling in his gut abruptly easing. The suggestion was so _good- Bucky_ was so good. He’d taken something that could have been so easily taken sexually, and offered up something completely acceptable for the parameters of their unusual relationship. And Steve was so proud of him he could hardly breath. “That’s what it’s gonna take for you to forget?” he managed, blinking as his mouth spread into a warm smile.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Well, you _did_ ask, so unless you’ve got a better idea…”

_“No!”_ Steve blurted quickly, half turning in his chair, and daring to take Bucky’s hand once more in his own, squeezing it with tender warmth and affection. “No, that’s _perfect,_ Buck. Movie and massage.”

_“And_ popcorn,” Bucky reminded him firmly, and Steve’s smile cracked into a grin, and it was everything he could do not to kiss him on the mouth right then and there.

“Of course. How could I forget the popcorn?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

This was becoming... _normal_ …

Steve lay sprawled out on his couch with the weight of Bucky’s body against his chest, wrapped in the snuggy (Which he’d graciously returned) to ward off the chill that radiated from his body. The t.v was on in the background, though Steve had stopped paying attention long ago. He’d _almost_ been a sleep when he’d caught a glimpse of Bucky, and that had been more than enough to turn his mind alive with wonder.

_He was so beautiful._

The incubus lay against his chest with a soft, contented smile on his plush, red lips, his hand rested loosely against Steve's shirt. His dark hair was tousled, and smelled fresh, and clean, and lightly spiced. He looked utterly unguarded, and utterly trusting, and Steve found his hand wandering down to rub softly at the back of his neck. Bucky gave a low hum in the back of his throat, nuzzling into his chest and Steve felt a shock of warmth through his heart. Bucky had been coming over for well over a month now, and the stir of affection inside Steve had bloomed rapidly into dizzying, helpless love.

He was _in love_ with him. Bucky. An _incubus._ And he was _in love with him._

_God help him._

Bucky snuggled in closer, and listened to the heavy thump of Steve’s heart- to the way it sped up slightly whenever he shuffled close. He kept his hands curled loosely against his chest, his elbows tucked against his stomach. It had taken them a while to get to this point- to the point where Steve could trust Bucky to lay so close- to lay _on top_ of him and not touch. It took a while for Bucky to learn to be good enough to deserve that trust. But now, Bucky was getting better at ignoring his instincts that would have him ravishing Steve at every opportunity. It was still a constant struggle, but he was able to tuck them away now, or at the _very_ least be able to quietly excuse himself to bathroom for a few moments of relief.

And the _affection_...the affection Steve submerged him in was something Bucky had no idea how he’d _ever_ lived without. He touched him with such reverence, and tender care that it made Bucky’s heart swell in his chest. It made his mouth want to break out into a grin, and his cheeks flush pink with pleasure. He touched him like he was something good, and worth having. He treated him like a blessing, when Bucky had formerly only ever felt like a curse. Bucky never thought he’d welcome the emotional equivalent of being struck repeatedly over the head with a brick, but that’s _exactly_ how he felt every time he remembered how completely he’d fallen in love with Steve Rogers, and he wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world. It was blunt, and unavoidable, and Bucky took the hard blow of realization with a delirious smile. _He was so in love_ \- and he would drink in the crushing weight of its reality 'till he drown.

Steve’s hand moved down, softly kneading at the joint of Bucky’s neck and head, and the incubus purred with pleasure, sliding up to tuck his face comfortably into the crook of Steve’s neck. Maybe it wasn't how friends always interacted but for their unusual, off kilter relationship, it was perfect. They weren’t lovers. They didn’t kiss, or have sex. They didn’t stroke each other with intimate, wandering hands. But they did lay in each other’s arms, with Bucky on Steve’s chest. They _did_ hold hands across the table, and when Steve’s rigid resolve was blessedly loose, he would occasionally kiss the top of Bucky’s head. Bucky _loved_ that. He wanted it all the time, because it was then that he imagined that Steve could return his feelings; that he could be more than someone he felt the need to help. He _had_ helped- _god_ had he ever. Steve’s warmth, and tender affection had healed something- fixed something in Bucky he hadn’t even know was broken. He’d set flowers blooming in the barren icy field of his soul, and brought his sluggish, shriveled heart back to life. By pouring out his own, selfless love on Bucky, he’d filled him so full he could barely breath. Bucky could feel his ribs threatening to burst under the pressure of all the love that filled his body- submerging his heart, and filling his lungs. He was going to die from all that love, and he was going to die perfectly happy. His head had gone fuzzy, and his restraint loose, and suddenly, all Bucky wanted was to pour the love that Steve had overflowed into him, back to Steve.

Tipping his head, and nuzzling close, Bucky softly kissed Steve’s throat with plush red lips, his chilly hand coming to rest over the priest’s steadily beating heart.

At the tender kiss, Steve felt an unauthorized sound escape his lips, his head tipping back just slightly as the sound slipped through as a tiny sigh. Bucky’s mouth felt like heaven- soft, and gentle, and perfect, and- Steve tipped his head abruptly forward.

 _“No-”_ He murmured falteringly, as Bucky moved to kiss his neck again, and the priest’s strong hands moved up to frame his face. It had been a long time since Steve had needed to correct Bucky, but he didn’t mind doing it again. “No...Bucky _no.”_

Bucky gave a low whine in the back of his throat, his eyes closing as the love in his chest yanked, and wrenched painfully on his heart. And for once in perhaps his entire existence, Bucky’s mind wasn’t on sex. He just wanted to kiss him- _so bad- anywhere_ he could- _god please-_ just let him have this. Bucky moved against Steve’s correcting hand, his mouth catching in an aching kiss under Steve’s jaw, and the reluctant moan the vibrated up Steve's throat made his heart flip over in his chest. Steve’s hands went loose against his cheeks, as Bucky mouth worked, soft, and tender under his jaw, the incubus’s heart bleeding love all over the priest’s prone form.

“Bucky-” Steve managed again, his chest tightening with physical pain as he realized he needed to stop him, despite how badly his ached for his. “Bucky- come on...this- this isn’t what friends do- okay? You gotta-”

The word _friends_ made Bucky’s stomach ache, like he had some slow building ulcer that was now threatening to burst. He didn’t want to be _friends-_ he didn’t want that at all. He wanted to _love_ Steve- he wanted _Steve_ to love him. Bucky would happily suppress every base instinct he had until the day he died (probably sooner rather than later if he did that) if it meant Steve could love him. If it meant he could have just this with him- Just this, and nothing else...

“No-”

This time, the soft word slipped Bucky’s lips, and Steve blinked, looking down as, for the first time, Bucky didn’t take the correction with a quite, apologetic murmur. Confusion shocked through Steve, his mouth parting. This wasn’t like Bucky at all. From day one, Bucky had always had a clear grasp on Steve’s consent, and he’d never in any way, shape or form violated it, even when he’d needed to be reminded. But just now- Just now Steve had corrected him...and Bucky had said _no._

The Incubus lifted his face, his mouth flushed from kissing Steve’s throat, and his eyes- _god those gorgeous, galaxy deep eye_ \- were bright with a kind of desperation Steve had never seen before. _“Steve-”_ He said softly, his hand curling into Steve’s sweater over his heart. _“Please_ don’t say no...please...I...I just really wanna kiss you...nothing else- not even your mouth- just.. _please_ -”

Steve confusion flushed hotter, and he pushed up onto one elbow, his brow drawing just slightly. “Buck- no. Kissing...neck kissing even- that’s off limits.” The look on Bucky’s face made him want to swallowed back the words, but he choked back the desire. “I...I’m your friend Buck...that was the whole point of this arrangement...you need a friend, and this isn’t what friend’s do. I’m sorry.”

“But-” Bucky protested.

 _"Bucky-"_ Steve cut him off; his conflicted heart aching inside him as he took Bucky's face and pulled it level with his, trying not to let him see how badly he actually wanted this. "No..."

Bucky swallowed hard, and Steve felt his conflicted emotions spasm with shock as Bucky drew in a shuddering breath, his eyes suddenly wet. This wasn't the bright desperate shimmer of moisture that sometimes rose to Bucky's eyes when he'd gotten particularly out of hand and was wetly begging Steve for release. This wasn't a tactic to get him to put his hands on him, or to let Bucky have his way. He looked upset...really, _truly_ upset, like if he tried one more word he'd burst into tears, and the love that Steve had let grow to forbidden fruition twisted with hurt. _"Hey-"_ he said quietly, tucking his hand under Bucky's jaw and lifting his face, the incubus's wet eyes falling away with shame. "Come on Buck..." Steve coaxed tenderly. "It's okay...you know I'm not mad...we've been through this before, I just need you to remember to be good."

"I...I _can’t.._.I can never be good for you... _can I?"_ Bucky murmured, and Steve faltered under the vague, weighted question. But Bucky wouldn't lift his eyes to his. Something hurt, and ugly, and deeply insecure had taken root inside Bucky's heart, and whatever Steve had done or said differently this time was causing it to grow rapidly; twisting around his heart and suffocating the fragile, beautiful thing.

Steve blinked, his stomach swooping as Bucky started to push away. His knees came up underneath him as he squirmed out of Steve's arms, braced momentarily against his chest as he pushed off of him, face burning with hurt, and shame. _"Wait!"_ Steve grabbed for him but the incubus slipped out, the snuggy pooling around his ankles as he retreated He was starting to fragment. It was fast, and hard to catch, but if Steve looked closely enough, he could see Bucky's image starting to become translucent and break apart before he transported himself away, and panic lurched up into Steve's throat as he grabbed for him. _"Bucky!"_ He barked, this time snatching his wrist before Bucky could fragment into nothing. "Bucky wait! Wait- _talk to me-"_

But Bucky shook his head, his movements heavy, and resigned. He didn't look mad. Just hurt, and bitterly, bitterly lonely. "No- Steve..." He murmured soullessly, pulling against him. He sounded like something in him had died, and Steve held tighter.

"Buck- this isn't any different! I'm not mad at you you know that! Please don't be upset, you've been doing so good-"

"I'm _not!"_

The vicious snap ripped from Bucky so abruptly that Steve flinched his hold loosening, and Bucky wrenched out of it, the wetness in his eyes threatening to spill down his cold cheeks. “I’m not-” He managed again through gritted teeth, the tears shining on his lashes. “I’m _not_ good- I’m- I’m an evil, selfish, _dirty_ creature. I’m _bad,_ okay Steve?” His voice was rising now, cheeks coloring as his hands curled into fists at his sides. “I’m not worth it, cause all I do is _want,_ and _use,_ and _take,_ and you just keep _giving,_ but I’m not good enough!”

 _“Bucky!”_ Steve was appalled. His jaw had gone slack, eyes fixed in horror on the desperate man he’d come to love, who was now trying so violently to push him away, and why? Why now, why after so many weeks was Bucky spiralling? He thought he’d finally done something good for him… Steve shook his head harshly, Bucky’s raw words not wanting to settle in his mind. “What the hell are you talking about? You _know_ I don’t think that! You don’t just _take!_ I’ve been happier being with you- having you as my friend- than I’ve been in a really long time-”

That fucking word again- _friend._ Bucky couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it, and it was making him skip like a broken record. “No! No, I’m not- I’m _not_ good enough- I’m not”

 _“Yes-_ You _are,_ Buck! You’re enough- _There’s nothing wrong with you-”_

 _“NO!”_ His curled fists hit Steve’s chest simultaneously with a solid _thump,_ forcing Steve to take a shocked step back, but Bucky followed the contact, his forehead pressing into his fist, all but against Steve’s chest, and the building tears suddenly came streaming down his face. “ _I’m not-_ I’m not, and I'm never _gonna_ be good enough because of what I am, and what I was created to do, and _I’m never gonna be good enough for you to love me the way I love you-”_

And suddenly, all the tension was sucked out of the room, leaving Steve wide eyed with shock as Bucky crumbled against him sobbing quietly into his chest.

“I-I didn’t mean to-” Bucky choked raggedly, his hands curling into Steve’s shirt as he cried. “I- I swear- I didn’t mean to fall in love with you- I didn’t think I could, but now- now I-” His voice cracked halfway through into a sob as Steve, formerly frozen with shock haltingly lowered his hands to his back. “I just- I love you- so fucking much, and I’m _all wrong_ for you- and I’m fickle, and dirty, and _god-”_ His tears soaked into Steve’s soft sweater as Bucky’s lips parted in a silent, agonized sob. “I’m not good enough... _I’m not good enough- I’m not-”_

Steve felt like the air had been yanked from his lungs, his whole head turning light, and fuzzy with disbelief. Bucky’s words settled over his skin, resting over him like a fine coating of dew that had yet to sink into the morning earth. He heard them, but they hadn’t yet registered. Just five had gotten stuck, turning over, and over in his mind. _The way I love you._ Bucky loved him the way he’d never thought possible- the way he’d always imagined he’d never be able to have from him. Bucky- the incubus who would live forever and could have anyone he could possibly desire wanted him, even when he was just one man...just a mortal, who’d grow old, and die, and leave Bucky behind regardless of how much he loved him…

But what hurt even more was that Bucky didn’t think Steve would give him that.

The rest of his words seeped under his skin, and Steve felt himself going suddenly weak kneed with shock, his stomach turning with hurt, and pity. _Bucky didn’t think he was worth Steve_...Beautiful, _amazing_ Bucky didn’t believe he was good enough to be deserving of love- didn’t think Steve loved him back…

Steve hands on Bucky’s back moved slowly up to his neck, moving to frame his jaw as Steve blinked rapidly, the world coming back up to speed. His chin tipped down, his eyes falling on Bucky’s quivering figure. His sobs had turned into shaking, wet gasps, his hands still clenched in his shirt, and Steve tenderly tried to lift Bucky’s face to his.

 _“I’m sorry-_ ” Bucky whispered hoarsely, his cheeks damp, eyes bloodshot as he kept his gaze away. “I know this is more than you bargained for...I won’t blame you, _can’t_ really...I could never hate you for not wanting me…” Bucky swallowed harshly, before his mouth softened in resigned pain, his eyes flicking with dull, wet hurt as he loosened his grip on his chest. _“I understand…”_

It was more than Steve could take.

Before Bucky could slip away from him, before he could lose him forever, Steve’s grip tightened on Bucky’s jaw, and he pulled him up into a deep, heady kiss.

The incubus gasped into his mouth, and Steve’s eyes squeezed shut, his fingers sliding up through Bucky’s hair, his other hand moving down to pull his hips firmly against his. It was the first time they’d kissed since the night in the church- since Bucky had rocked back against him, begging desperately for his touch, and Steve had silenced him with a firm, yet tender kiss. Now Bucky was limp, and shocked under the kiss, his wet eyes frozen wide as Steve kissed him, and suddenly, reality crashed back down around Bucky’s head.

He flung his arms around Steve’s neck, his eyes abruptly closing as he crushed into the warmth of his mouth, his head spinning deliriously. Steve’s mouth was on his- hot, and wet, and wonderful, and deep. His hands were in his hair, on his back, on his hips. His lashes were brushing Bucky’s cheeks, his lips framing his. His tongue was brushing along the plush, red swell of Bucky’s lower lip, and Bucky’s knees buckled as he moaned into it.

The tears kept spilling down his face, but now, for a different reason entirely.

Steve pulled back, the contact between their mouths breaking with a wet gasp, and his first word had just begun to form on his lips when Bucky yanked him back, his eyes flashing with desperation. Steve went willingly. He let Bucky pull him back in, the incubus quivering desperately, his arms pulling tighter around his neck- pressing close like he’d never let go. He whimpered, and sniffled into the kiss, and this time, Steve let Bucky take the reigns; let him kiss him with pent up desperation and passion while Steve soothed his tears with gentle strokes over his back and neck. Bucky kissed him like a suffocating man suddenly opened up to sweet mountain air- like he was starving, and Steve was the most savory meat in the world. He kissed him like he never wanted to let go, and Steve kissed him in such a way that assured him he’d never have to.

Slowly, after long minutes had passed, Bucky pulled back with a shiver, but a tiny smile tugged as his swollen lips, and the tears had dried on his chapped cheeks. His eyes were all red, but they were dancing with light, and he reached up to rub discretely under his nose. Smiling warmly in return, Steve’s hands moved back up, tenderly framing Bucky’s cheeks as he leaned back in. He couldn't help himself. He kissed Bucky’s cheeks, and his lips and the corners of his eyes. He kissed his temples, and forehead, and nose as Bucky let out a weak, soft giggle.

“ _How could I not want you?”_ Steve whispered, Bucky’s quiet laughter turned to a soft sigh as he leaned into the affection, his uncertainty drifting cautiously back into the corners of his mind. But Steve wouldn’t let it take hold. Not again. Not ever. He turned Bucky carefully, easing him down on the couch- coming down on top of him; letting his weight blanket Bucky in warmth and safety as he tenderly kissed his face. “How could I _ever_ not want you? When you’re so... _so_ beautiful...when you’re so good…” He murmured, a high whine slipping from Bucky’s lips, and Steve closed his eyes, his throat knotting suddenly. “How could I let you go when I love you so much I thought I’d break...even when I didn’t think I would _ever_ be enough for you…”

Bucky’s eyes opened as Steve drew back from a kiss, his lashes brushing the other man swollen lips, and he looked up at him, baffled, and wide eyes. “For _me?”_ He breathed, feeling suddenly tiny under Steve’s strong figure as it closed him in against the couch; tiny, and undeniably safe.

Steve blinked his gaze shifting before his eyes turned down to Bucky, his hand ghosting over his hair. “Yeah...You can have _anyone_...anyone you wanted _-forever-_ and I...I couldn’t imagine you ever tying yourself to me...”

Bucky’s eyes never left Steve’ face, pain and hurt, and love and longing crackling through them like heat lightning, as his soft mouth parted. “I- Why _not_ you?” He breathed, wanting to reach up and touch his face though his body had suddenly stopped listening to his mind. “Steve why- Who _wouldn’t_ fall in love with you, who wouldn’t want you?” The thought was ludicrous- just that no one else had snapped up this amazing man years ago...that he’d chosen to love Bucky when he could have someone so much better....it was beyond comprehension.

“I just thought-” Steve started and Bucky’s hands chose that moment to listen to his brain, and moved to take Steve’s collar, tugging him down into another kiss. His eyes squeezed closed, his mouth pressing deep, and soft against the priests.

“I love you-” He breathed against his mouth. “No ‘ _I just thought-_ ’ no ‘ _you could have anyone-’ I_ love you. I didn’t think it was possible, but I love you, I lo- _Steve-”_ He kissed him again, quicker this time, and needy, still clinging to his collar as a knot rose up in his throat. “I love you so much... _god_...It _hurts-_ I love you so much it hurts-”

“Hey- hey…” Steve murmured, pressing Bucky back down against the cushion so that he didn’t have to crane up for him, and softly kissed him again, carding his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay…” He murmured into his mouth. “It’s okay...it gets easier...you’re just not used to it.”

Bucky snorted but it wasn’t harsh, and hard edged. “You’re telling me…” He managed, his voice a little wobbly as a few stray tears slipped from under his lashes. “I- I didn’t think I _could_ …” Slender, cold finger moved up, and Steve smiled as they stroked softly over his face. "I had _no idea_ I could fall in love like this..." This time, the words were a quiet, reverent murmur, and Steve's hand came up, catching the incubus's and kissing the pads of his fingertips.

_"Neither did I..."_

Bucky smiled shyly under the soft, sweet kiss, his cheeks flushing delicately as Steve laid his lips against his fingers, and then his knuckles and wrist, indulging in every kiss he'd stopped himself from pressing to Bucky's skin over the past month. "You....you really love me?" Bucky whispered haltingly, the color in his cheeks darkening as Steve continued his path, kissing softly up his arm.

"I do...Buck, I love you so much- I wanted to do this- to kiss you, to tell you for _weeks,_ but I couldn't...I wanted _so bad_ for you to have a friend, I- I didn't want you to think I was just gonna use you, I couldn't stand for you to feel alone again, Buck...so I buried it. I- I _thought_ I could bury it..."

"Steve-" the word escaped Bucky in a breath as Steve kissed up over his shoulder, his mouth finding the hollow of his throat as Bucky's hands came up through his short blond hair.

"I'd never use you..." Steve whispered against his throat, kissing, and lavishing the vulnerable skin. "Fuck- I could _never_ get tired of you...I love you...Bucky _I love you..."_

Bucky responded with a breathless whimper, suddenly tugging Steve's mouth up to his and dragging him into a desperate kiss, and Steve complied with ease. He wanted to tell him he loved him over and over again, and never stop, not until he'd ripped up the deep roots of self doubt that twisted around Bucky's heart. But this was good too. Better than good. This was _perfect._ Bucky's mouth was desperate and needy against his own, his body pressing up against Steve from the couch as he held him close by his hair. The light scratch of his nails against his scalp made Steve shiver with pleasure, and he let himself sink deeper into the kiss. Bucky was very physical. It was how he showed his friendship, with friendly bumps and nudges and hugs. And it was how he was now able to show his _love._ Bucky wasn't the best with words, and a Steve had already taken his opportunity to tell Bucky how much he loved him. He's felt the relief that had come with it, and now it was Buck's turn. Only Bucky wasn't good at telling, but _god_ could he _show._

This kiss made Steve's head spin, still leaving him dizzy even after it had stretched into long minutes. It made him feel wanted, and safe, and loved. _God...his_ beautiful Bucky....he could pour more love into a single kiss that most could into a lifetime of words and Steve let himself sink and drown in the warm, intoxicating assurance of Bucky's love. Bucky drew Steve closer, his hands sliding down his back as the kiss turned slowly heated, Bucky’s hips shifting slightly against his. Steve let out a low sigh, one arm sliding around the back of his neck. He could feel his pulse beginning to race under his skin, heat pooling low in his belly. Bucky’s cold fingers skimmed his throat, dragging down his chest; they curled silkily into the waistband of his jeans.

Abruptly, Steve broke the kiss. _“Slow-”_ He gasped breathlessly, hands suddenly finding Bucky’s, stilling them at his waist. Steve blinked twice -hard- clearing his head as he drew in a breath. “Buck- We should...can we take this slow? I- I think- I think there’s a lot we should talk about.”

Usually, Bucky felt a surge of disappointment whenever Steve stopped him, but this time, the feeling didn’t even flicker through the dark, primal corners of his heart. He nodded, wide eyed, and wet lipped as he stared up at Steve- at the man he _loved...God-_ _the man who loved him back_ … “Right.” He breathed, unable to resist taking Steve’s face to kiss him quickly once more. “You’re right- you’re right. I got carried away.” 

Steve nodded, his face shifting slightly in his hands, and he bent with a soft laugh, burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. “Yeah- me too…” He murmured, kissing up under his jaw because he _could._ Because he was allowed. _Because Bucky loved him_. Slowly, the priest reigned himself back, easing his weight carefully off of Bucky’s chest. It would be easier for him to focus if the entirety of Steve’s body wasn’t pressed against his. Steve knew it was Bucky’s weakness. He stifled a faint smile, running his hand lightly over Bucky’s torso, admiring the way he flushed pink under his attention.

Bucky bit down on his lower lip, watching as Steve’s fingers traced his bare ribs, and stomach before dragging back up, and he stifled a shiver. The touch wasn’t necessarily sexual, more _reverent._ More _adoring._ And Bucky loved it. “You uh-” He managed, squirming slightly. “You said we needed to talk.” Bucky reminded him helpfully, “and I hate to give you an ultimatum, but if we don’t talk and you keep touching me like that I’m gonna _have to_ return the favor.”

Steve’s mouth phased into an easy smile, and he drew his hand back, regardless of how temping Bucky’s offer sounded. He hadn’t let himself indulge in much of it this past month, but Bucky’s cold hands felt so good against his skin, and it took all of Steve’s self control not to forget talking entirely. But so far, all that they’d covered was that they were totally, and hopelessly _gone_ for each other. Not that that wasn’t nice, but it left where they stood and what they wanted out of this relationship a little hazy. It settled with Steve, a little uncomfortably, that a _relationship_ might not even be what came out of this. _That’s_ why they needed to talk.

“Right.” Steve agreed, gently taking Bucky’s hands and pulling him up into a sitting position, his legs still rested around Bucky’s waist, Bucky’s legs pinned beneath his thighs. Steve couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. Ignoring the conversation at hand for one moment longer, Steve indulged in another soft kiss, before drawing back, keeping Bucky’s face cupped softly in one hand. Their lips brushed softly as he spoke. “You love me…” Steve murmured, and Bucky’s mouth turned up against his.

“Yeah-”

“And I love you…”

“Good to know,”

To this Steve paused, smiling faintly and fluttering another tiny kiss against his lips. “But...I guess the first thing we should talk about is...what does that mean for us? What does it _make us?_ ”

Bucky knew it was a harder question for them than for most people, but he just wanted to ignore that for a little while longer. He just wanted to pretend it was simple. “Is boyfriends too much to ask?” He asked coyly, his eyes flashing with delight at the look that crossed Steve’s face. He looked so- so _happy._ It sounded simplistic, but it was the cleanest, _purest_ look of happiness Bucky had ever seen, and it made him want to burst with all the love that was filling his chest.

“Boyfriends is- Boyfriends is _perfect.”_ Steve laughed, his hands coming up to smooth affectionately over Bucky’s hair. His eyes grew soft, and tender, his smile easing into a look of pure adoration as his gaze met Bucky’s. “I don’t know what boyfriend conotes to you, but for me...means I’m all in.. _.I want you_ , for as long as you want me. You won’t see any backing out from me.”

Bucky wet his mouth, his eyes fixed on Steve’s raw, honest expression. “ _All in…_ ” He repeated, squeezing Steve’s muscular thighs, his hands rubbing reassuringly across them. It may not sound like much, but for Bucky, those two little words were a _monument._ For a creature like him, for an incubus- transitory, fickle, and impermanent- to be _all in,_ wasn’t a feat easily accomplish. It was in Bucky’s nature to fuck and move on. His attention span was narrow, and heartless, but he was giving himself over to Steve. _All of him_. No exceptions, until god-knew how far their relationship would take them. Slowly, Bucky shifted, pulling Steve closer until they were chest to chest, until the priest’s arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, and Bucky could stare up into his cornflower blue eyes- as clear, and beautiful as the sky. He smiled softly, arms looping his waist, mirroring Steve’s gentle hold around the back of his neck. “My heart’s all yours, Reverend…” He breathed, and Steve bent to kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

 _“Good…”_ Steve said softly, his lashes kissing the incubus’s cold skin. “And as far as your _body…”_

Bucky felt a prickle of anticipation run up his spine, but the look in Steve’s eyes stopped the thrill of desire cold. His mouth was still set in a soft smile, but his eyes looked resigned, and vaguely sad. His hand moved down, softly stroking over Bucky’s plush, red lips.

“As far as your body... _I can’t be selfish._ I wanna take this slow...give us the time we need to really do this _right._ Maybe we started out all too fast, maybe for all the wrong reasons, but I don’t want that to happen again, but _you_ have to have what you need to.” Steve’s melancholy, smiling eyes followed the path of his fingers to his lips, drinking in the sight softly, his thumb running over his lover lip. “You’re gonna need other people, and that’s _okay_.. _.I_ can be okay with that as long as I know I’ve got you heart…”

Bucky felt his stomach twist, staring at Steve as he resigned himself to knowing the love of his life would be staining the sheets of a stranger; someone who didn’t know him, or love him the way Steve did. The hurt was there, but it was vague, and necessary, and completely devoid of bitterness and resentment. It was what Bucky needed, and until they were ready, Bucky knew as well as Steve that he’d need to find it elsewhere. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

“ _All yours…”_ Bucky breathed, leaning in so his words ghosted over Steve’s lips, his hand coming to rest over his beating heart. “I promise...and whenever you’re ready, whenever we think _we’re_ ready.. _.I want that part of me to be all yours too…”_

Steve nodded shakily, his throat tightening at the words. This was more than Bucky hungering for him. This was more than his base instincts drawing him to Steve. This was Bucky giving himself to him, and being able to wait until Steve was ready to receive it. Slowly, Bucky leaned in, and captured Steve’s mouth against his own, the kiss deep, and tender, and thankful, and Steve sunk into it willingly.

“You’re _perfect_ Steve…” Bucky breathed into the kiss, cradling his face in gentle, adoring hands. “Can I say that every time it crosses my mind? You’re perfect- you’re perfect, you’re amazing-”

 _“Bucky!”_ Steve laughed, pulling back just a hair before smothering another one of Bucky’s soft compliments in a kiss. He could still taste it being murmured against his lips; still feel the warmth that it spread into his soul. By the fifth or sixth time though, all he could do was laugh. “Okay!” he grinned, pulling back and folding his fingers over Bucky’s lips, the incubus’s eyes shining over the edge of his hands. “Okay! Bucky- _enough._ Maybe you’d better not say it every time it crossed your mind.”

“Once in awhile?” Bucky murmured behind his hand, those damn perfect lashes fluttering temptingly, and Steve ducked his face away with a snort, and a grin.

“Alright, but no more for now, you’re gonna make me blush. And besides...I’m just taking care of my best guy.” His words turned soft at the end as he cradled Bucky’s face in one hand, and the incubus smile softly.

“Is that what men are calling their boyfriends nowadays? I could have sworn I heard that term being thrown around in the 1940’s.”

“You’d know, old man.”

“Hey! I’m not the one who wears grandpa sweaters all the time!” Bucky protested, the mood turning playful as he yanked the front of Steve’s sweater, and Steve grinned, tackling him back to the couch and nuzzling into his neck, his arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. 

“You like them.” He countered, kissing under his jaw and nuzzling closer, scrunching his nose against him as Bucky collapsed in a fit of giggles. The incubus shifted over, twining his legs with Steve, his face buried in his hair and his chest so full of love he could burst. 

“Alright. You’ve got a point.” He murmured, his cheeks aching from smiling as he kissed the closest part of Steve he could reach, which happened to be just over his left ear, and Steve snickered at the sensation. He didn’t respond to Bucky’s surrender, though he knew he could have teased him further. Instead, Steve let his body mould to Bucky’s, one thigh between his legs, the incubus’s chilly arms around his ribs as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck; the neck he was now allowed to kiss. The body he was allowed to hold and touch. The beautiful, amazing, kind heart he was allowed to call his. God. Bucky was _his,_ and he was Bucky’s, and it was complicated, and messy, and imperfect, but Steve wouldn’t trade it for the world. He didn’t know how they were going to handle a life together, or where they would find their home. He didn’t know how to settle his faith with his relationship, or how they could manage if they couldn’t grow old together. Bucky would need to learn how to handle a serious commitment, and Steve would need to manage the times when it would hurt to think of Bucky with some other.

This was only the small handful of challenges that had come into Steve’s mind since finding out Bucky loved him, and he was sure there was more. But there was one more thing he was sure about, and that was that he wanted this, and he wanted Bucky, and he was willing to face all the challenges, and all the unknown factors, so long as that meant he could keep Bucky right here. So long as that meant he could have him in his arms, and know he was loved in the same way Steve loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so if that's not a healthy enough dose of feels for you, go listen to Cherry Wine by Hozier, and think of this story. I'm almost certain next chapter will contain a reference to the song because the lyric dynamic is just that perfect. :) Comments, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcomed, and treasured. See you next friday!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve moved about the quiet living room, sunlight spilling through the windows as he straightened the coffee table, and folded the dark, burgundy quilt, laying it over the back of the couch. The couch had seen significantly more use since Bucky had come into his life. It had been a little over two months since Bucky had confessed his feelings for Steve, and Steve had desperately returned them, and since then, the couch had become the scene of evenings that started off as movie dates and ended with slow, heady make-out sessions until the early hours of the morning. It was where they sat and read in companionable silence, or slept curled in each other's arms. Unfortunately, that also meant it needed tidying up.

Steve re-situated the pillows in each corner, tugging the blanket straight as he began to quietly sing under his breath. Since another presence had filled the house, the lack of it left him feeling isolated, and lonely, and the sound of his own voice dispelled the oppressive silence. The deep, soft melody rolled smoothly off Steve’s tongue as he sang, the words stirring a loss, and a hunger for the man he’d somehow- _inexplicably_ come to love. “ _His fight and fury is fiery, oh but he loves, like sleep to the freezing...Sweet and right and merciful I’m all but washed, in the tide of his breathing._ ” His finger softly traced the jacket that he’d given Bucky the first night, now a gentle reminder of the beautiful man that couldn’t always be his. But It didn’t matter, Steve couldn’t stop loving Bucky if he wanted to. “ _And it’s worth it_ …” He breathed, the melody still carrying through his words. “ _It’s divine...I have this some of the time...the way he shows me I’m his, and he’s mine-”_

A soft hand trailed down Steve’s back, and the priest jerked in surprise, his words cutting off as he turned sharply.

Out of thin air, Bucky had ghosted up behind him, smiling shyly, his hand still lifted from the gentle touch to his back. “Hey,” He greeted, the look on his face a little sheepish. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Steve let out a huff of a breath, his eyes closing as his mouth turned up into a relieved grin. _“Jesus…”_ He murmured under his breath, letting out a huff and looking back up to Bucky. “I should have gotten a forewarning of how much trouble that teleporting of yours was gonna cause me before I signed up for this. “

Immediately, Bucky’s mouth set into a pout, and he slid against him like a sulky cat. “Don’t say that, Steve.” He pleaded teasingly, his arms looping around his waist, and Steve took him in his arms, laughing softly as Bucky nuzzled up under his jaw. He hugged him close, kissing his cheek warmly to dispel any doubt he might have that Steve was just teasing. At the kiss, Bucky's mouth broke into a smile, and he leaned into his affection, nuzzling into his neck and letting out a happy, breathy sigh. "I like hearing you sing..." Bucky murmured, affectionately kissing up under Steve's jaw. "You should sing to me sometime."

Shifting Bucky gently so he could get both arms around his waist, Steve met his gaze, his head tipped slightly to the side. "Maybe I will, if you ask nicely."

The cute pout was back, and Bucky's hands moved to Steve's chest, sliding slowly up his pecs and back down, the gleam in his eyes spelling trouble. "Please, Reverend?" He whispered, his tone low, and silky as he toyed with the collar of his sweater, drawing his mouth close and Steve hummed weakly. " _Pretty please?"_ His body was pressed flush against Steve's now, Steve's weight resting back against the arm of the couch as Bucky traced the tip of one finger up and down his chest; lazy, and sultry. Bucky was extraordinarily good at making Steve forget himself, and as those plush lips ghosted over his Steve forgot _entirely_ what Bucky was asking him for and all he could think was how badly he wanted to kiss his seductive asshole of a boyfriend. But then, if he knew Bucky, that's what he was _really_ after anyways.

Rising to take the bait, Steve's large, strong hands suddenly grabbed Bucky's face, the incubus giving a delighted squeak of surprise as he was dragged into a delirious kiss. His eyes closed, mouth opening to hungrily grant Steve's probing tongue entrance, and he moaned around it, his damp, clever tongue sliding wetly over Steve's in return. Steve pushed back, still holding Bucky's face powerfully as he back him out of the living room, the base of Bucky's spine nudging against the kitchen table. He gasped in delight and Steve took charge his muscles turning weak, and rubbery as he clung to Steve's shirt in complete, delicious powerlessness. _He loved it._ He loved feeling Steve in complete control. He loved being pushed, and pinned, and held down all with the knowledge that he was completely, and utterly safe. It was a powerful sensation, and Bucky couldn't get enough.

He pushed back, gripping Steve's shirt just for the thrill of feeling Steve reassert his dominance; just to feel him grabbing Bucky's hands and curling them around the edge of the table with an unspoken order to keep them there. Bucky's head was spinning, his body pounding with sudden, racing arousal that tightened everything inside him, and turned his kiss hungry and feral. He whimpered, and gasped helplessly into the kiss, his hands slipping from the edge of the table to tug desperately at the hem of Steve's shirt.

_It was too much._

_It was too much._

_If Bucky couldn't have this he thought he'd die-_

"I thought we were going _slow."_ Steve said as he pulled back, the amusement in his voice evident, and at the wretched words, Bucky made a strangled noise that was something like a sob.

 _"Steve-"_ he begged needily, shifting his hips forward and rocking the achingly hard bulge in his jeans against Steve's thigh. He should be ashamed of himself, he _really_ should- rubbing off against Steve's leg like a bitch in heat- but he couldn't feel anything beyond the burning arousal that was pooling in his gut, boiling over and spilling into every space in his body. He _needed-_ everything in him had become nothing more than aching _need,_ and his eyes were suddenly wet with desperate tears. "Steve please- _please-"_ he gasped, moaning, and clinging to Steve's shirt, fucking himself against Steve's thigh, his boxers wet with precome. " _Please- please, please-"_

Steve blinked, startled and taken aback by Bucky's behavior. He was _never_ like this- _God-_ he was practically _crying_ with frustration, grinding against his leg and clutching his shirt like a lifeline. It was...it was shocking to say the least. "Bucky-" Steve started, staring down at him in baffled confusion, his hands coming to rest against his back. "Bucky, you- you know you can go to someone- w- we talked about that, _it's okay._ I promise I won't ever be upset for you taking care of yourself." The moan Bucky muffled against Steve's chest was pure agony, and Steve felt the confusion turn to startled concern. "Buck- hey, baby look at me. How long's it been since you took care of yourself- or- or someone else took care of you?"

Bucky whimpered, high, and desperate, his lashes wet, cheek vividly pink as pain, and raw need contorted his expression. _“Steve-”_ He breathed wetly, shivering against him, and Steve’s hands came up to grip Bucky’s arms urgently.

 _“Bucky!”_ He snapped, worried now. Bucky looked feverish, like he was going to be sick. His skin was flushed, and shiny with sweat, and he was sobbing with desperation. This wasn’t normal, and Steve was worried for him.

“A _week-”_ Bucky blurted, coming back to reality for a stark moment as Steve gripped his arms. But just as quickly, he spiraled again, pressing against Steve and panting, rolling his body against him as Steve’s mouth went slack with something like horror.

A _week?_ Bucky had said himself he needed sex at _least_ once a day, although Steve assumed once still left him uncomfortable. He’d assumed two or three times was more normal, but a _week?_

“ _God, Buck-”_ Steve breathed, startled, and shocked with realization, Bucky’s behavior suddenly making sense though his motive was still unclear. He shook his head, grabbing Bucky’s waist and squeezing hard, getting his attention as he whimpered, and squirmed in his arms. “Haven't you been touching yourself? Taking care of yourself _at all?”_

“Kinda-” Bucky managed, moaning at the tension in Steve’s hands. “I- god- Steve, masturbating is like military rations, _technically_ it keeps me alive but it’s not- _god- oh god please Steve,_ just fuck me-” He pleaded, the tears actually sliding down his cheeks now. “Fuck me _please-_ I need you, I-”

“You haven't been with anyone else?” Steve demanded, mortified. It was strange, being upset that his boyfriend _hadn’t_ had sex with countless other people, but Bucky was clearly distressed. He’d neglected his most basic need, and Steve couldn’t wrap his head around it. “Buck- Why wouldn’t you? You _need_ that You can’t just _ignore_ it! You’re gonna hurt yourself- you should have-”

“I _tried!”_

The words ripped from Bucky’s throat, and he sucked in a breath, his shaking hands clenched in a white knuckled grip in Steve’s sweater as he tried to ground himself. Once the arousal had started to build, it had built up hot, and hard, and fast, and Bucky had been tangled up in his most primal urges, but Steve _had_ to understand- he had to know why. “I- I _tried_ but- _I didn’t want it-”_ He breathed, quivering with need, his cheeks scarlet, lungs oddly tight. “I- I _knew_ my consent mattered, but, to me...it almost didn’t, because there was never a time when I _didn’t_ want sex, _regardless_ of who it was with, but...after _you…”_ He said, his voice cracking. “Steve, I _couldn’t._ I tried, but every time someone would put their hands on me, my skin would crawl, and I’d feel sick, and I- I didn’t like it.” He let out a ragged sound from deep in the back of his throat, pressing desperately into Steve’s chest and burying his face in his shirt. “ _I didn’t want it, Steve…_ ” He whimpered. “I just wanted you….I couldn’t stand anyone else-”

_“God-”_

Suddenly, _slow_ was irrelevant.

When they had talked about taking it slow, Steve hadn’t had a clear idea of exactly what he was waiting for. Maybe just a little more time, a few more weeks for them to build a solid, emotional bond for their relationship to stand on. Maybe a tiny part of him was still afraid that this was a long, elaborate game for Bucky, but broadly speaking, Steve hadn’t known exactly what he was waiting for. And suddenly, it was right in front of him. He’d never have imagined it, but it was _this-_ exactly _this._ Bucky wanting him- being so _completely_ devoted to him that he didn’t even want anyone else. It wasn’t a game. It wasn’t a cruel, drawn out ploy to get the preacher in bed with him. He had committed so completely that he’d ignore his basest instinct out of a loyalty Steve hadn’t even asked of him.

And suddenly, Steve felt his heart fill with raging torrents of love so violent, and hot, and full he thought it’s break him. His hands came up, grabbing Bucky’s face and dragging him into a deep, raw kiss.

Bucky let out a sound against his lips, his hands flying up to drag through Steve’s hair, his body trembling, cheeks wet. He pressed against him, and Steve pushed back, keeping him pinned against the edge of the table. His bit down on Bucky’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and teasing at the plush, red flesh with his teeth and tongue, his hands moving down to yank at the front of Bucky’s jeans.

Bucky tipped back his head as Steve let his lip slid from between his teeth, and the incubus gave a wrecked moan, his whole throat exposed as Steve worked open his fly. “Yes- _Yes,_ Steve- Steve _please-”_ He begged, his hips pressing into every touch, rolling upward to rub against Steve’s palm as the priest shoved his jeans and boxers unceremoniously down his thighs. His cock was rock hard, flushed deliciously red and streaming precome, the milky fluid dribbling all down his shaft, and over Steve’s hand as he took it in his grip. Bucky’s elbows buckled as he held himself up against the table, panting, and moaning, thrusting up into Steve’s hand as he began to stroke. His entire body felt like it was on fire, every nerve irritated and sensitive, and his head jerked back, a cry escaping him as Steve’s hand twisted around the head of his cock.

Steve’s pace quickened, Bucky trembling violently, his chest heaving with gasps, and moans. The priest pressed in against him, his teeth scraping his throat, and Bucky lost it.

It was less than a minute in, but after neglecting his body for so long, all it took was a few strokes from Steve’s hand before Bucky’s orgasm ripped through his body. His knees buckled, his fingers gripping into the table as he cried out, stream after stream of come spilling from his body. It slicked over Steve’s hand, dripping thickly down over his palm and wrist, splattering the front of Steve’s shirt, and Bucky’s own heaving stomach. It ripped through him with a force so powerful Bucky thought it would break him, and his weight sunk down on his elbows, his knees rubbery as the after-waves shook through him.

After so much neglect, Bucky could feel the pleasure at another being’s hands turning him numb with relief, although he vaguely registered that he was still hard, his erection having hardly flagged. He was also vaguely aware that he was sinking slowly towards the floor, and a moment later, he registered a sharp movement, and felt Steve’s powerful arms wrapping around him, easing him slowly back up. His legs were pulled around Steve’s waist, his feet lifted from the floor as Steve picked him up, sitting him softly on the edge of the table, and supporting Bucky’s head, which stubbornly kept trying to drop to his chest, yet at the same time, felt as though it were floating away.

“Hey-” Steve murmured, taking Bucky’s numb, slack face in his hands, ignoring the slick all over his right palm as he peered into Bucky’s glazed eyes. “Hey- come back to me baby...You okay? Bucky...I gotta know you’re okay…”

A weak smile tugged at Bucky’s kiss swollen lips and he slumped forward with a wordless purr, nuzzling into the underside of Steve’s jaw. He couldn’t quite make his mouth work the way he wanted it to. After a week of fairly extreme distress and discomfort, the relief was too overwhelming.

Steve’s hands came to rest softly on his bare shoulder, his nose nestling into Bucky’s hair. “I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked softly, his concern giving way to relief. _God-_ he hated seeing Bucky so frantic, and now, he just seemed floaty, and numb; his brain swimming with endorphins. As Steve pressed in closer, he felt Bucky nodded faintly against him, the incubus’s mouth turning up into a smile as he pressed a clumsy kiss against the side of Steve’s neck. Steve’s mouth mimicked the soft smile, and he stroked up and down Bucky’s spine, waiting for him to come down a little bit. He doubted- _no,_ he _knew_ Bucky wasn’t done. The incubus’s achingly hard cock pressed into his stomach over his shirt, and after so long, Steve knew he needed more. He knew _he_ wanted more too but he wanted to take the edge off first, so Bucky could focus, so he could be completely present, and totally in control when they had sex.

“Lay back…” Steve instructed quietly. Bucky’s body had regained a little control, but Steve gently guided him down anyways, laying Bucky’s down on the kitchen table. The incubus sighed with a detached smile, his fingers fumbling clumsily at Steve’s shirt as he went back. Once Bucky was safely laying down, his lower thighs and calves hanging loosely over the edge, Steve stepped back, slowly stripping off his come-streaked sweater, kicking off his jeans as well and moving back over to Bucky. The incubus was watching him now, the glaze over his eyes clearing, replaced with a bright gleam of mischief as he stared appreciatively. “Hey…” Steve greeted in a soft murmur, working Bucky the rest of the way out of his pants and boxers.

“Hey yourself…” Bucky murmured in reply, one corner of his mouth turning up in a crooked smirk, and Steve’s gentle smile turned relieved. He braced his hands on the table, leaning over Bucky’s naked, prone figure and kissing him on his smirking mouth.

“You had me worried.” He confessed, sliding his hand slowly down his bare chest. “You’ve gotta take care of yourself, Buck…”

“And let someone I don’t _like_ or _want_ fuck me?” Bucky snorted, “ _I don’t think so.”_

Steve’s gaze softened with concern, his hips pressed to the table right between Bucky’s legs, his breath ghosting over his lips. “No one hurt you, did they?” He asked quietly, his free hand coming up to stroke Bucky’s cheek, and the incubus shook his head.

“No- A couple people got angry that I was ditching them before it could get good- apparently they didn’t think that should be _allowed-_ but _no._ No one hurt me.”

Steve nodded softly, quiet, gentle relief chasing out his concern. _“Good…”_ He murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m glad you didn’t let anyone have you without your consent. I’m also vaguely pissed that you didn’t take care of yourself, or tell me earlier.”

Bucky’s eyes dropped away, the smile still lingering on you mouth. “You wanted to take it slow, and that was okay with me. I thought I could manage just by myself but...I guess not. It’s too deeply ingrained a need for me to really be able to completely take care of myself.” Bucky admitted, before his eyes sparked, and a little laugh escaped his lips. “I got really carried away there. Sorry if it was too much, thinking back that was...kinda embarrassing.”

Steve’s mouth broke into a smile, and he kissed him again, Bucky chuckling into it. “I’m guessing a quick handjob didn’t necessarily take care of everything huh?” He asked, his hand trailing down his chest, and Bucky squeaked in surprise and pleasure as he trailed over his hard cock.

“Oh-” The little sound slipped from his lips and Bucky let out a shaking breath, his wet lips parting erotically. “I uh-” Steve’s hand curled around him again, making Bucky moan. “I don’t- feel like I’m dying anymore but- _god- no-_ no it didn’t, will you- oh jesus _please Steve!”_

Steve gave his aching cock another slow, teasing tug before pulling his hand away and slowly sinking to his knees by the table, just the perfect high to nuzzle in between Bucky’s legs and mouth at his balls.

Before had been frantic, and desperate, but now that Bucky was still needy, but no longer manic, Steve could slow down, and enjoy what they’d been waiting for. He got the feeling Bucky was going to need quite a lot of attention before he was done, and Steve wanted to pleasure him every way he knew how. He heard Bucky moaning above him, and he pressed closer, his hand sliding up to fondle him lazily as his tongue sought out Bucky’s entrance. He remembered what that did to him.

The moment his wet, warm tongue pressed into him, Bucky’s spine arched, and he let out a raw cry, his head thumping back against the table. He could feel Steve’s mouth pulling into a smile between his legs, feel his breath- his mouth- his saliva. He could feel his tongue slowly lapping, and licking at his entrance, his desperate, strung out body responding as he slid inside. The ring of muscle gave with almost no protest. His body was designed to give up it’s tension was the slightest touch, and Steve’s tongue slid in and out of him effortlessly, taking Bucky to pieces. His hands came up, gripping helplessly through his own hair, trying to ground, and stabilize himself, his chest heaving as Steve went down on him. His thighs were trembling over his shoulder, his breath escaping him in soft, breathy gasps.

“Oh- Steve…” He panted, his eyes closing, cock twitching against his belly as Steve enthusiastically lapped and sucked at his rim, turning his head to lick a hot strip up the junction of his hip and thigh.

“Can you come from this?” Steve asked, half dirty-talk, half genuine curiosity. “Not even touching? Just my mouth between your legs? Rimming you...sucking your balls…” His teeth caught the vulnerable skin of his thigh playfully, and Bucky yelped with pleasure. “Nibbling your thigh?” He whispered breathily, and Bucky swallowed hard nodding violently.

“Yeah-” He nodded again, half way to coming already- _more_ than halfway- hovering on the brink. “Yeah- Yeah Steve. Right now, just- _anything._ You could do _anything_ to me- please- _I want everything.”_

Steve smirked, the light stubble on his jaw scraping Bucky’s thigh as he dove back in, suddenly enthusiastically rimming him once more, making his boyfriend moan, and squirm on the table. Bucky’s knees drew up instinctively, resting over Steve’s shoulders from where he knelt on the kitchen floor. His body was tense, and quivering, ready to burst even so soon after his last climax. Bucky felt like he could go forever; that as long as it was _Steve’s_ hands on his body, he’d never wear out. His thighs clenched around Steve’s head, the incubus moaning, and panting as his muscles quivered with need. God- Steve’s mouth was a miracle… His tongue worked so skillfully on his body it made Bucky melt, until all he could could feel was the sensations of the wetness, and the heat- of Steve plunging in deeply only to pull back to just tease at his rim. The tip of his tongue traced, feather-light, over him, and the light, teasing touch sent Bucky’s desperation skyrocketing.

 _“Oh-”_ The short, barking cry escaped him, his spine arching, and Steve chased what he knew was so close, taking Bucky’s thighs and rimming him until he was quaking like a leaf. “Oh god- Steve- _Steve,_ I’m-” Bucky yelped aloud as Steve nipped delicately at his rim, and suddenly, hot ribbons of come splattered all over Bucky’s chest, and he dropping back on the table, heaving as Steve slowly licked over his rim.

“Bucky?” He murmured softly, his lashes brushing his skin, his lips moving from his ass, up over his balls, before he slid his tongue, long and slow, up the underside of Bucky’s cock.

Bucky let out a shaky laugh, one hand fumbling down to find Steve’s hair, gripping it clumsily and guiding him up. Steve followed willingly, moving up along Bucky’s body until he was braced over the table, kissing Bucky’s smiling lips.

“How you doing?” Steve murmured against his mouth, Bucky still breathing heavily underneath him.

“I’m getting better.” Bucky responded, his gaze dragging wolfishly down Steve’s mostly naked figure, stopping with a frown of irritation at his hips. “Those boxers are a crime against humanity.” He murmured, trailing his chilly toes up the outside of Steve’s thigh, the priest shivering with a smile. “You should take them off. Then take _me.”_ He added, his mouth turning up into a cocky smile, eyebrows flicking upwards as he suggestively wet his mouth.

Steve’s eyebrows arched in return, his elbows buckling as he eased down closer into Bucky’s space. “God-knows how many _hundreds_ of years of seducing human-kind, and _that’s_ the line you pick?”

Bucky snorted, turning his face away with a grin, and Steve nuzzled into the side of his face, tipping his chin to kiss him warmly on the mouth. Bucky hummed in pleasure, arms coming up to twine around Steve’s neck, thighs framing his waist. And suddenly, Steve’s hands moved back, yanking down his boxers, and hiking Bucky’s hips flush against his. The incubus gasped, his eyes flashing open as Steve’s rock hard length came to rest right along his, and it occurred to him that while he’d gotten off twice already, Steve hadn’t been touched at all. Eagerly, and somewhat guiltily, Bucky reached down, wrapping his hand around their lengths, and stroking them together, feeling the heat of Steve’s gorgeous, _incredible_ cock against his own. God- He needed it inside him, _immediately_ if not sooner.

At the stimulation to his neglected cock, Steve let out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering closed as Bucky worked their lengths together; tugging long, and slow. His hand came down, curling around Bucky’s with him, panting as he rolled his hips against his lover’s.

Bucky bit down on his lip, trying desperately to show some kind of restraint, though he could really come again just from this. After going a full week with nothing, when usually he required _so much,_ Bucky didn’t feel like he’d ever really be rid of the empty, gnawing pit inside him. But every touch from Steve soothed it a tiny bit more, and he arched into it, his hand working along their cock, trying to make sure Steve didn’t get the short end of the stick, even if he didn’t need the sheer _amount_ that Bucky did.

“Mh- St- Steve-” It took Bucky a moment to make his mouth work with his mind, and he caught his breath, his eyes fluttering open. “Steve- You gotta- You gotta ease off or I’m gonna come before you even start to open me up.”

Steve pressed in, his breath hot on his ear. “Who says I don’t want that?”

Bucky let out a raw groan of pure arousal, his eyes rolling back as his hand lost it’s rhythm. “Steve-” He whispered breathlessly, his cock steadily dribbling precome across his belly. Abruptly though, the incubus lifted his head, his breath catching in his lungs. “N- no, no Steve, wait.” He gasped, stilling their hands, his eyes lifting to his. “I want you to fuck me. _Please.”_

At the mere thought of Bucky’s gorgeous, tight body clenching around his cock, Steve let out a low moan, his cock head growing shiny around the slit, a bead of the milky fluid sliding down between their shafts. Abruptly, Steve nodded easing back as he caught his breath, his cheek flushed scarlet. “Do you have supplies?”

“Always,” Bucky responded with a breathless grin. “Back pocket of my jeans.”

Steve nodded hurriedly, despising any moment he had to be away from the touch of Bucky’s perfect body, but he stepped back anyways, stooping to where the jeans lay on the floor. He fumbled through the pockets, finally finding the vial of lube; the very same that Bucky had given him to use that first time. Steve moved back between Bucky’s legs, the incubus spread out for him on the kitchen table; flushed, and breathless, and sinfully gorgeous. The lube was slick, and shiny as he dribbled it onto his fingers, that same smell of warmth, and exotic spices meeting his nostrils, and Steve’s mouth turned up into a smile as he dragged his fingers slowly down between Bucky’s thighs.

“Been waiting for this…” Steve whispered, his clean hand sliding up to take Bucky’s neck, guiding him into a kiss that could be described as nothing other than passionate. It was slow, and sweet, but saturated with all the helpless, impossible love that had flooded Steve’s heart since meeting him. It was needy, and it was tender, and it was everything either of them had ever wanted. Steve hummed into the kiss, space breaking between the swollen lips as he let out a low breath. “Been _wanting_ this- wanting _you_ for so long... _and now I get to have you…”_

Bucky cracked a smile, one hand remaining wrapped around the back of Steve’s neck as the other slid down, gently guiding Steve’s fingers against his already loosened rim.

 _“So have I…”_ He breathed. “So take me...I’m all yours now, Steve.. _.only yours…”_

At those words, Steve let out a low moan, kissing him again as he slid two fingers, almost effortlessly into Bucky’s body. He could feel his own saliva still lingering on Bucky’s skin. He could feel how easily his body was prepared to give up it’s tension, and he spread his fingers, stretching his rim out as Bucky moaned below him. He was achingly hard, barely able to stand the wait until he could feel himself inside Bucky, until he could feel the slick, softness of those velvety walls clenching around him, and Steve tentatively pressed a third finger in, loosening him up as his lover panted; spread out on the table.

His eyes were wide, fixed on Steve as he worked. His mouth was parted, flushed, and red, and wet, and the incubus whined, rolling his hips down to take Steve deeper. “Please-” He whispered under his breath, purposefully clenching around Steve’s fingers, fucking himself on them as Steve watched with wide, reverent eyes. “Please Steve, I want you in me. I want you to take me. Please- I need it. I need you. I love you- _god I love you so much-”_

At that, Steve’s grip on the back of Bucky’s neck tightened, and he pulled him back into a kiss. But it was deeper this time, more feral, more primal. His fingers slid from Bucky’s body, the incubus gasping into his mouth as Steve’s hand curled around his own cock, stroking over it with the slick on his fingers, and lining himself up with Bucky’s gaping, fluttering entrance.

Bucky moaned as he felt the dripping head of Steve’s cock press against his rim, his body clenching greedily around nothing. He arched off the table, clutching Steve close, breathing heavily into the side of his neck and whispering pleading words of desperate nonsense under his breath, feeling Steve smiling against him.

“That’s my Bucky…” Steve murmured, easing forward as he began to slowly push into him. And suddenly, the thrust gained power, and Steve seated himself completely inside Bucky in one, possessive drive. Bucky cried out, his toes curling in pleasure and Steve drew in his mouth, kissing him powerfully.

_“Mine...”_

Bucky’s mouth broke into a delirious smile as Steve started fucking him on the kitchen table, drawing out and slamming home, and _that word-_ that single word rolled over in Bucky’s mind like waves along the shore. _Mine._ He’d never belonged to anyone before. Never had anyone belong to _him._ He’d drifted from place to place, person to person without a second thought, always imagining that his life was charmed. That having anyone he wanted whenever he wanted was the best his life could possibly be, but he’d been wrong. _He’d been so wrong,_ because now he had Steve. He had someone to give himself to completely. He had someone to trust with his heart, and his emotions, with his soul, life, and body. He had someone who was willing to commit all that to _him_ in return. He was Steve’s, and _Steve_ was _his._

His thighs tightened around Steve’s waist, Bucky moaning in wrecked pleasure as Steve slammed into him, taking him desperately. Steve was his. _His._ He pressed his face into Steve’s neck, clinging to him, gasping as he rolled his hips down to meet Steve’s thrusts. “More-” He gasped raggedly, his nails dragging up and down Steve’s neck. “More- more Steve- More”

At the desperation in Bucky’s voice, Steve thrust deeper, low grunts, and moans of pleasure slipping his lips as Bucky fluttered, and clenched around him. The drag of his ass around Steve’s thick cock was enough to make him light headed. The stimulation- the pleasure- it made Steve lose himself. It made him push deeper, harder- and it’s exactly what Bucky wanted.

Shifted his position just slightly, Steve drove forward, and Bucky jerked in his arms, and sharp sound escaping him as Steve hit his prostate, a short stream of come spilling from his slit. “Steve-” He gasped, Steve’s name suddenly the only thought in his head, and one thrust later, even _that_ was driven out by a blinding wave of white-hot pleasure. His whole body was on fire. Steve was undoing him- unmaking him, and putting him back together again. Each thrust made his body thrum with pleasure, undoing the neglect Bucky had inflicted on it. _It was perfect-_ it was perfect- _Steve_ was perfect.

Steve bore down harder, the table creaking, and rocking underneath them as Steve took the love of his life. He fucked Bucky- slamming into him, wrenching moans and cries from his lips in endless, desperate streams. He struck his prostate again, and again, Bucky’s tight abs wet, and glistening with come. His Bucky was shivering underneath him, and Steve clutched him close, pressing down, chest to chest with him as Bucky clung to him. His words had broken off into helpless, unintelligible babbles, his hips jerking, hands flexing on his back. _He was close- he was so close-_

Bucky curled into Steve, muffling a raw scream of pleasure into Steve’s neck as Steve felt another stream of hot, wet come spurting up between their slick chests, Bucky quivering violently in his arms. He shuddered, tensing again as a second wave of pleasure crashed through him.

Steve didn’t let up. Bucky went limp in his arms, holding to Steve helplessly as he fucked him through his orgasm. His body was going numb and floaty again, his head spinning with pleasure as he drank in the desperate slide of Steve’s sweaty hands, gripping and clinging to him as he slammed into his body again and again. Bucky let out a soft noise, his lips silently forming Steve’s name as he let himself give up and be completely taken.

Steve ravished Bucky’s exhausted body, kissing, and sucking hungrily at his neck, his large, strong hands wandering all over him as Bucky went so beautifully pliant underneath him. His eyes were cracked, watching him with a smile from under those long, soft lashes. He was limp, and soft, giving himself to Steve- trusting him completely.

Steve could feel himself coming to the cusp, his own muscles starting to trembling, and he reached down, drawing Bucky’s face up, staring into his eyes. He held his face in both hands, his hips thrusting out of rhythm as a shudder spilled down his spine, and Steve suddenly dragged Bucky’s mouth into a kiss, claiming him completely as he tipped over the edge.

Waves of pleasure ripped through Steve’s every nerve, setting his body on fire as he came hard, doubling over Bucky as thick ribbons on come burst from his cock. A raw moan tugged from his throat, his eyes falling closed as Bucky’s delicious gasp of delight met his ears. The incubus rocked his hips downward, the stimulation making Steve convulse, his nerves spasming from the force of his orgasm. He rocked into Bucky, panting hard, chasing the sensation until it gradually washed out, leaving him warm, and numb, and exhausted.

He slumped forward, resting his weight on Bucky’s chest as he caught his breath, his lashes fluttering against his cheekbone.

Bucky was, surprisingly, the first to move. His hands shifted slowly, coming up to tangle through the back of Steve’s hair as he breathed into his neck, he mouth pulling into a smile against Steve’s skin. _He felt so warm._

“You’re perfect...y’know that right?” Bucky murmured, shifting his hips just a little, just to hear Steve sigh. And since Steve seemed temporarily out of commission, and unable to fight him on this, Bucky said exactly what was on his mind, before Steve could come around enough to deny it. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me…” Bucky said softly, knowing normally Steve would brush something like that off. “And I mean it too...I thought I had everything I wanted but...I really didn’t have anything, and you...you gave me _everything,_ Steve…” Bucky swallowed hard, feeling Steve’s lashes brushing his hair as he blink, presumably coming down a little bit. “I had _no idea_ I could ever love someone, and I thought for sure no one could ever love _me,_ so I just...put it out of my mind...Now I have no idea how I lived _without_ it….How I lived all these years without _you…”_

Slowly, Bucky shifted, taking Steve’s face and gently drawing his gaze level with his. He wanted to look him in the eyes when he said this. _“I love you…”_ Bucky said softly, the words laiden with all the sincerity, and desperate honesty in the world. “Steve, _I love you,_ and I could never go back to just being with... _whoever_ …I want _you._ Now- tomorrow- _forever_ if you’ll have me.. _.I don’t ever wanna be someone else’s again…”_

Steve’s eyes were fixed on his, still hazy with a dim glaze of pleasure, his mind still swimming with endorphins, and Bucky’s mouth turned up in a faint smile that twisted his heart in his chest. “Did you catch any of that?” He asked, half teasing, half dead honest. If Steve had missed every word, Bucky wasn’t sure if he’d cry, or laugh his ass off.

Steve blinked rapidly, drawing in a breath, before letting it out in a huff that almost sounded pained. “No-” He said softly, Bucky’s smile easing. “No, I just...I don’t know what to say...I...I never thought I could be enough for you, and I’m.. _.the only one you want?”_

“ _The only one…_ ” Bucky assured him softly, Steve moving to shakily brace his weight on his elbows. “Forever...if you’ll have me…” He repeated.

Steve swallowed hard, almost unable to wrap his mind around Bucky’s raw honesty, and need. Unable to comprehend just how much Bucky truly loved him. “Buck...you know I’m gonna get old…” He said quietly, his gaze softening as he reached over, tenderly stroking Bucky’s eternally young face. _“I’m gonna die, Buck_...I’m gonna leave you, and there’s nothing I can do to change that.”

Bucky’s heart twisted. Just the _thought_ of Steve dying, even _decades_ from now made him feel sick. What were decades to a creature who lived forever? It’d feel like days... _Seconds_ in the grand scope of his life. He understood what Steve was trying to do, because Steve understood this as well as he did. He didn’t want Bucky to end up with a broken heart that would scar him forever, over a lifetime which, to him, would feel so very _short._ But Bucky couldn't bare to distance himself. He’d pour every ounce of his love, and happiness into Steve’s lifetime, and when it was over...when Steve...when he died...Bucky would take the broken heart, and he’d live with it for eternity...because _that’s_ what Steve was worth. He’d be worth it. _He’d always been worth it._

But instead of saying that, instead of bearing his soul, and laying clear his plans to carry his broken heart forever, Bucky just offered Steve a smirk, quirking one eyebrow. “Come on, don’t be dramatic Steve.” He teased lightly, his smirk phasing into a grin. “We can’t be the only couple who’s ever managed that.”

Steve’s expression stayed, frozen in a look of aching hurt for a moment long, before Bucky’s light tease softened the lines of his brow, and his mouth eased into a little smile. “You think?” He asked quietly, and Bucky just leaned up, taking Steve’s mouth softly in a kiss.

“Sure- I mean, come on. Where do you think all those vampire romance novels got inspiration from? There’s no such thing as an original story, Steve. And most of those have happy endings so... _we will too.”_ Bucky said, his voice softening a little, because they both knew they couldn’t, but it was nice to believe it anyways.

“Now-” Bucky pressed shortly before Steve could press the topic further. He needed to steer the conversation away, because he couldn’t bare to think of Steve’s inevitable death for one moment more. “I don’t know about you, but I’m covered in my own come. I _really_ need a shower, and I don’t know know how to work yours.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Why don’t you come show me, and...then we’ll save on your water bill a little.”

After a second, Steve left the heavy topic behind, arching an eyebrow at the man underneath him. “Again-” He said easily. “All of human history to come up with clever lines, and I get stuck with the duds.”

Bucky flashed him a grin, pushing himself up on his elbows, the abused table groaning underneath them. “Are you gonna shower with me or not, Reverend?” He asked, his eyes bright with mirth, expression set with mock-offence.

“Never said I wouldn’t.” Steve purred, letting him up, and Bucky sat on the edge of the table, his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, arms draped over the back of his neck.

“Good…” He purred, licking his lips suggestively. “Cause now that I’ve had a minute to catch my breath...I’m thinking I’m probably not gonna be done with you for a while.” He said, eyes dragging down Steve’s body, and the priest’s arms slid under Bucky’s ass as he hiked him up, holding him against him.

“Here I thought you were getting sleepy.” He jabbed, and Bucky tipped his head to the side, dragging his hands through Steve’s hair before taking his mouth in another deep kiss.

_“Not a chance.”_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_They didn’t end up saving on Steve’s water bill._

For the amount of time the priest and the incubus spent under the hot, running water, they used more than enough for two people. Bucky started washing himself off, only to have Steve appropriate the rag, taking it on himself to clean every inch of Bucky’s beautiful body. Kissing under the hot, steaming spray turned to slick, hot grabbing, and stroking, which turned to Steve pressing Bucky’s chest to the wall and fucking him under the hot water. As Steve scratched his fingernails across Bucky’s scalp, scrubbing in the shampoo, Bucky dipped to his knees, sucking Steve off until he came -hot, and salty- down his throat. Steve was eager to return the favor.

Even afterwards, Steve took Bucky, laying his damp, warm body comfortably on top of the thick comforter on his bed, and taking him, deep, and slow, and intimate. And finally, the gnawing pit inside Bucky felt full. His body no longer ached, and cried out for attention, and he and Steve curled up in his bed, exhausted, and spent. And _finally,_ Bucky got to fall asleep in Steve’s arms, knowing he could stay, wrapped in security, and tender love for as long as he could possibly want.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it got a little too long, and I wanted to keep everything on it's proper schedule, so you get one more after this instead. :D Hope you all liked Bucky and Steve finally getting it on again. I can't wait to hear all your thoughts and comments, and I'll see you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was going to develop the stamina of an olympic athlete if they kept up at this rate.

Bucky was _insatiable,_ not that Steve was complaining. He could be minding his own business, reading a book, or _preparing a sermon, for god’s sake,_ and before he knew it, there would be a grinning mouth against his neck and a hard dick grinding against his ass. It _wasn’t_ a very constructive mood for writing on the Word. Sometimes, Bucky would just appear, and Steve wouldn’t even be aware he was in the house before cold, familiar hands would sneak down his pants, causing him to shout with alarm before turning quickly, and pulling Bucky into a kiss. Overall, it was very good natured, and Steve...well, if his ridiculously hot boyfriend needed sex three times a day, who was he to complain?  

Bucky didn’t necessarily _live_ with him, although he slept over fairly frequently. Sometimes, Bucky wouldn’t show up for a day or two, and Steve would make sure to have everything prepared for the inevitable marathon of sex that would follow his return, since Bucky had kept by his resolve, and staunchly avoided sex with others, even though Steve still assured him it would still be alright in an emergency.

That particular day, Steve had just gotten back from the store. Bucky hadn’t shown up the day before, which meant when he did reappear, he was going to be horny as fuck, and they’d been almost out of lube, so he’d picked up an extra bottle, some milk, and a roll of paper towels and headed pack to the parsonage. As he’d gone to deposit the lube in the drawer of the bedside table, Steve heard footsteps in the hallway, and a smile tugged at his lips.

 _“Buck?”_ He called, sticking his head around the corner.

He was greeted by the sight of Bucky- _his beautiful Bucky,_ dressed in skinny jeans and a slouchy sweater, a book tucked under his arm. His hair was wind tousled, and clean, and he could smell his telltale scent of fresh air and spice even from several feet away. Upon catching sight of him, Bucky’s mouth spread into a grin, his feet picking up pace as he moved down the hall towards him.

 _“Steve-”_ He breathed, hitting him with a soft thump, his unoccupied arm coming to wrap firmly around Steve’s waist, his face pressing into his neck.

Steve laughed quietly, turning his mouth in against Bucky’s hair and kissing the side of his head, his arms coming up to envelope him in a warm hug. “Hey Buck,” He breathed, smiling as he kissed the side of Bucky’s head again, pulling back just enough to rub over his arms. “You’re freezing.” He commented, his eyebrows flicking up suggestively. It had taken a while for Steve to make the connection, and Bucky had explained it to him in detail later, that incubi were naturally cold, but could leach heat from the being they slept with, as somewhat a side effect of the energy they derived from it. It was the reason Bucky was so cold all the time, and pushed heat like an oven after sex, while Steve grew chilly, and needed to snuggle up against him for warmth. Now, between the two of them, the comment was more suggestive than factual. Bucky hadn’t had sex in over a day, and Steve was drinking him in like a delicacy.

“God Reverend,” Bucky laughed, still calling him that when he thought Steve was _particularly_ sinful. “You should ask forgivness for eyefucking me like that.” Bucky grinned, his cheeks coloring, as Steve ran his tongue quickly over his lower lips. Maybe Bucky was rubbing off on him.

“My intentions are good,” Steve protested. “Just thought you might like someone to warm you up.”

 _“Good_ maybe, but certainly not _pure.”_ Bucky retorted, and Steve had just moved in to grab the hem of Bucky’s sweater, when the incubus stilled his hands with his own. “But that can wait.”

Steve blinked, f _loored._ Bucky _never_ turned down an invitation for sex, especially when Steve was letting himself be just a _tiny_ bit corrupted, and got frisky with him. But Bucky didn’t looked like he could be less interested. Looking closer now, there was something in his eyes- something a little distant, and preoccupied, but he didn’t even seem reluctant as he gently disentangled Steve’s hands from his sweater. He looked like his mind was far too busy on other things.

Steve let go, blinking again. “Uh- Sure.” He agreed, still baffled. “‘Buck, do you...have a fever or something? It’s been a whole day, you’re usually begging me to nail you against a wall by now.”

For a brief second, Bucky looked deeply tempted, his tongue wetting his lips, brow drawing with conflict, before he abruptly shook his head, moving past Steve to the bedroom. “No- No, later.” He said shortly, Steve following him in shock. “Come on...sit down, I wanna talk to you about something.

Steve didn’t protest. Whatever this was, it was _big._ Steve was fairly certain he’d never heard the words _no,_ or _later_ pass Bucky’s lips, and though he was fully willing to respect them, he was left a little baffled. Bucky strode into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed, his knees together, one leg jittering up and down as Steve took his seat beside him. He could tell if it was a nervous tick, or if Bucky had been more tempted by Steve’s suggestion than he appeared.

“Are you...sure you’re okay?” Steve prompted, gently squeezing Bucky’s knee, and Bucky glanced up to him with a crooked smile- but his eyes were decidedly nervous now. Steve could tell at a glance.

“Fine,” Bucky assured him, reaching out and taking Steve’s hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. His hand was trembling. “I just…” Bucky wet his mouth again, his eyes darting to the book he’d brought in, that now lay on the covers of the bed. “I went poking around while I was away...doing a little research so to speak, and I...I think I found something, but...I…” Bucky faltered into silence, his eyes having gotten stuck on the book. There was definitely something off now, and Bucky’s reassurance had done nothing to sooth Steve’s worry. If anything he was more worried than before.

Bucky wasn’t the greatest at communication, but right now, his crypticness was scaring Steve. “Buck…” He started warily, reaching out his free hand and taking Bucky’s jaw, turning his anxious face back to his. “Buck...what’s this all about?...What’s in the book?...”

Bucky let his face be taken, tearing his eyes reluctantly from the thick tome and meeting Steve’s gaze, and the concern there turned his heart to melted butter. Perfect Steve...always so concerned for him it made Bucky want to cry...He swallowed hard, trying a little smile, but the nervousness inside him had peaked, and he knew it would do little good to someone so observant as Steve, so he let it drop, meeting Steve’s gaze with weighted seriousness. “This is important-” He started shakily, squeezing Steve’s hand hard in his own, ice cold fingers. “I needed to look for this, and I think I finally found something- I don’t know that isn’t gonna work- it’s not even what I _wanted_ but-”

 _“Bucky!”_ Steve prompted him sharply, and the words that had been plaguing Bucky’s mind since realizing he loved him came spilling out in a ragged flood.

_“I couldn’t stand it if you died Steve!”_

The words broke from Bucky’s lips violently, and Bucky bit off the very end, his jaw setting, as he dragged in a ragged breath. “I...I _couldn’t_...the more I realized how deeply I was in love with you...the more I knew I couldn’t stand it if you died…” Steve’s hand softened on his jaw, slowly slipping from his face as Bucky haltingly continued, his eyes lowered. “I thought that there had to be a way to avoid that...so that you and I...so that we could be together forever...that’s what I was searching for while I was away but…” Bucky’s expression flickered with bitterness. “It doesn't work like that, Steve...I _tried_...I tried _so fucking hard_ to find something that would keep you from dying but...there’s nothing I could possibly do….” The mere words almost brought tears to Bucky’s eyes, and Steve let out a soft sound in the back of his throat, his hand coming to the side of his neck.

“Bucky…” He murmured softly, in that moment hating his own mortality more than he’d ever thought to hate it before. Considering death as an unavoidable result of life was one thing that Steve could face calmly, and rationally, but knowing that also resulted in the man he loved being left alone for eternity made Steve suddenly hate the fragility of the lifespan God had given him. _It wasn’t fair._ Bucky didn’t deserve to be alone. But there was still the book.

“It’s okay…” Steve soothed tenderly, his thumb rubbing up along Bucky’s jaw. “It’s alright Buck...go on…”

Bucky swallowed hard, reaching back his free hand to blindly touch the cover of the tome, reassuring himself it was still there. “I can’t save you…” He said quietly, his eyes falling away, before lifting haltingly once more. “But...there was another option, it’s just...well...it’s kinda terrifying…” He paused, swallowing nervously, but Steve’s hand was warm, and reassuring on the side of his neck, and he closed his eyes, indulging for a moment in the affection. “It’s hard to _make_ life…” Bucky started quietly, his eyes closing as he drew comfort from Steve. “...It’s hard to bring it into the world and sustain it, but it’s easy to get rid of it. Almost _anything_ can kill a mortal...it’s easy, even though creating life is such a monumental task…” The incubus drew a breath. “Immortality's a lot like that...it’s almost impossible to create it, and give to someone...it’s way beyond my power...but it’s almost laughably simple to take away…”

Suddenly, Bucky’s analogy made sense, and Steve felt like his ribcage had just been crushed. His mouth dropped open, eyes widening as he tried to speak, but Bucky just opened his eyes, taking the book into his lap with quivering hands.

 _“I can get rid of my own immortality,_ Steve...I can give it up...It’s _easy,_ and it scares me to death but...I wouldn’t have to watch you get old, and die...we could...get old together instead...we could really have a life together…”

Steve felt like his heart would break, and he suddenly pulled his hand from Bucky’s taking his face in both hands and turning it to him, staring deep into his eyes with an anguished gaze. “Buck-” He managed in a strangled, breathless voice. “You can’t do that. You’ll...you’ll _die_...Bucky...you can’t do that for me.”

But Bucky’s nervous eyes suddenly hardened with resolve. “I know.” He said firmly, reaching up and pressing his hand over Steve’s his fingers curling over it. “I know I’ll die, but at least I’ll get to do it with you. I’ve _had_ my taste of immortality, Steve. I’ve had centuries to live, and fuck around and you know what good it’s done me? _None._ In all the years I’ve been alive, I’ve been so fucking _empty,_ and you changed that, so if it means being with you, I’ll take that over the rest of eternity any day.”

Steve’s mouth gaped helplessly, his selfish, desperate love for Bucky singing at the thought of having a real life with Bucky- of living together, getting married, maybe adopting. His mind flashed through images of growing old with Buck...of seeing him with soft wrinkles around his eyes on the pillow next to him and thinking how he was still beautiful after forty years...he wanted that...he wanted that so bad...but it meant Bucky would die in the end just like him; just like every other human on the planet….

"I can’t ask that of you…” Steve whispered, clinging to Bucky’s face, torn with conflicting interests, and Bucky’s grip on his hand just tightened.

 _“You don’t have to…”_ He murmured. “If I know you, Steve, you probably think it’s being selfish, but...I’m being selfish too…” He confessed, staring into the soft, deep blue eyes he’d fallen in love with. “I don’t want to live the rest of eternity without you...I don’t want to wake up every morning, and scrape a broken heart together long enough to get through one more day, and one more day after that, and one more day after that for the rest of eternity. My life was empty before you, and after you...it’ll be hell, and I don’t think I can face that…” Bucky swallowed hard, still scared at the thought of starting his journey with Steve towards unavoidable, inevitable death, but his conviction was strengthened with every word. “If you can’t life forever with me, I wanna live as long as humanly possible with you...I’m all in Steve...I want to be with you even if that means it’s until we die.”

Steve couldn’t manage words past the knot in his throat. This was too much- it was too good to be true, and too terrible to be possible all at the same time. And the scariest part about it, was that Bucky was dead serious. His eyes were tinged with fear, but his gaze held clear, and unadulterated certainty. He believed Steve was worth it. He believed, with everything in him, that Steve was worth giving up eternity alone, for sixty or seventy years with him...Bucky was willing to live, and grow, and die with him...and Steve couldn’t almost laughed to think he’d once doubted Bucky’s commitment.

“Steve?” Bucky pressed softly, nuzzling in, his breath soft on his lips. “I know it’s scary...I’m scared as fuck...but...will you have me? Can I be with you for the rest of our lives?”

And how could Steve possibly refuse?

Nodding shakily, Steve leaned in, catching Bucky’s mouth in an aching kiss, his hands suddenly sliding from his face as his arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled Bucky close, kissing him hard, and deep, and passionate, clinging to him as Bucky melted into it. The incubus held Steve’s face as they kissed, his thumbs dragging over his cheekbones, his eyes squeezed closed as he kissed Steve desperately.

Steve broke the kiss with a wet gasp, his eyes still closed, forehead pressed firmly to Bucky’s, his breath coming out in a little huff. _“Yes-”_ He rasped, overwhelmed by Bucky’s love, and devotion. “Yes- _Yes_ Bucky...I want you for the rest of your life...The rest of _my_ life... _I love you- god-_ Bucky, _I love you._ I love you, I love you-” Bucky kissed him again, and Steve sighed into it, his hand fumbling at the back of Bucky’s hair. “ _I love you…_ ” He murmured into his mouth, and Bucky gave a soft laugh, the tension slipping slowly from his body.

“I know-” He breathed, kissing him shortly again. “I know, I love you too...So much... _So much, Steve_ …” He drew in a shaky breath, easing back just enough to open the tome, his eyes drifting down even as Steve impatiently kissed his jaw. His fingers flipped deftly to the spell- the spell that would take his immortality for good- the spell that had made him sick with fear only hours ago. But now, a peace had come over Bucky. This spell...it was a good thing. Living forever meant nothing if you were aimless, and alone...this would give him a purpose...a meaning. Human’s accomplished so much, and loved so deeply because their lives were short. Nothing lasted forever, so the things they had and the bonds they formed meant so much more, and now, Bucky would be a part of that too. He would be Steve’s and Steve would be his...till death do them part. Because if he could have Steve, what did he really have to be afraid of?

Steve’s hand lay over his on the page of the tome, Steve’s eyes falling to the spell before lifting back to Bucky. “This doesn't look like you get a trial run, Buck...Are you sure?” He pressed softly, and Bucky met his stare evenly, his eyes level, and dead serious.

“Do you love me?” He asked softly, and Steve took his hand, squeezing it firmly.

_“More than anything.”_

Bucky nodded softly, his beautiful, plush red mouth turning up into a smile. “Than I’m sure.” He said firmly, his tone no longer leaving any room for argument. And softly, Bucky reached over his opposite hand to take Steve’s, so he could hold both close over the browned, crinkled pages of the ancient tome. “If you love me...I’ve got everything I need...So what do you say, Reverend? _You wanna grow old with me?”_

Steve gave a choked laugh, his eyes bright with tears as he drew Bucky into a kiss that conveyed all the love, and adoration, and devotion in the world. “ _I do_ …” He murmured, against his mouth, squeezing his hands warmly in his own. “Buck- I really, _really_ do.”

-.-.-.-.-

The spell was almost painfully simple.

Bucky felt it should be harder to strip eternal life from a being, but it wasn’t. Like dying, it was easily accomplish, and _entirely_ irreversible, but Bucky was ready. He was ready, and he embraced it, because once he’d died to this- once this chapter in his unusually long life was over, he could start a new chapter with Steve, and they could write their own story together.

At first, they didn’t think it’s had had any effect. The words were followed by still, silence. No sparks, or swirling winds or thunder claps. No shimmer of magic to dust the room. Rather, five minutes after they had softly spoken the words together, Bucky rushed to the bathroom. Steve found him on his knees, vomiting into the toilet, and after he’d  cleaned him up he’d helped him to the bed, and Bucky had collapsed into immediate sleep.

_He slept for forty eight hours._

For the most part, Steve was unconcerned. Bucky’s body was undergoing huge changes, and it just couldn’t manage that, and keep him awake at the same time. The sleep seemed natural, and undisturbed, so Steve let him go, only growing anxious towards the end of the second day. But late that evening, Bucky stirred in the bed beside him, breathing a sigh, and murmuring for water. It was after Steve had hurriedly obliged the request that Bucky registered the change.

_He could feel himself dying._

It was a disturbing sensation, but Bucky realized, after a moment of raw panic, that the process was _extraordinarily_ slow. As his fear cooled, Bucky realized he was probably dying at exactly the same rate as Steve...exactly the same rate as everyone else. Which, unsettling as the initial impression was, Bucky realized was exactly what he’d wanted. He was mortal now. He and Steve were in this together until the end.

Mortality changed a few other things too.

Bucky was suspended between states- _mostly_ human, but still with some incubus traits. He could no longer teleport, and suddenly found himself needing to eat ten times as much as he’d previously required. His skin was still chilly, but not abnormally so, and Bucky found that a day, or even several without sex left him only vaguely frustrated rather than sobbing with raw desperation. Steve still held his ground that Bucky was a horny asshole, incubus or not, but Bucky would only lightly tease back that Steve just  liked to be able to call pounding Bucky’s ass into the mattress ‘ _helping him_.’

One way or another, Bucky adjusted. He learned to ignore, and then forget entirely about the slow deterioration of his cell. He adjusted to needing to eat, and to having sex as a pleasure rather than a necessity. Truly though, it didn’t entirely sink in for over a month.

Over a month after performing the spell, Bucky found an isolated gray hair- one of those usual commonalities that most everyone plucks out of their scalp earlier in life rather than later, but to Bucky it was a bigger deal than that. And now, rather than inspire uncertainty, and fear, Bucky felt a rush of unspeakable relief, and threw himself into Steve’s arms.

_It had really worked._

Bucky would age just as Steve would, and they could have everything that had been beyond their reach before. Because of this, they could have a home together. Because of this, they could get married knowing they were together until the end. And as that idea truly began to sink in, life became more beautiful than either of them had ever thought possible.

On Sunday mornings, Steve would wake beside the love of his life, and kiss him softly on the top of his head. He’d make a hot breakfast, and the two would dance around each other in the bathroom as they dressed in pressed shirts, and ties. Bucky would sit in the congregation at church, and listen to Steve preach, even if he had to patiently smile though a tiny old lady gushing to him later about how _‘absolutely darling’_ he and Father Rogers were.

In the evenings, they snuggled together on the couch, drinking hot mugs of tea, and talking over the quiet murmur of the television. And when Bucky set aside his half finished mug and slid easily along Steve’s body, Steve’s mouth would bloom into a smile, his mug joining Bucky’s with a clatter as he took him in his arms. Long passionate nights of making love, and bright fresh days of trips to see markets, and parks, and cities became their own, new kind of normal, and Steve couldn’t get over just how blessed he was.

He had Bucky, and Bucky had him. He was allowed to kiss, and touch the beautiful man whenever he wanted, and Bucky would smile sweetly under the affection, and draw him down into another kiss. Their life together was everything Steve had been convinced they could never have, because not only was he enough for Bucky, but Bucky wanted him more than anyone else, and he loved him. He loved him enough to pass up eternity, to spend sixty or seventy years with Steve. And with Bucky by his side, _Steve would savor every moment._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking through the end of this with me! I can't wait to hear your thoughts, and comments on the ending, or favorite parts, over all impression, anything you like. Your comments are always so greatly appreciated and are a huge motivator for me in my writing. Thanks again so much, and come say hi on my tumblr


End file.
